


Broken Respite

by Kaishakai



Series: Changed Fate [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Canon, Changing a ton of stuff so be prepared..., F/M, Gen, Multi, fem!ichigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishakai/pseuds/Kaishakai
Summary: Ichigo had spent seventeen very long months without her powers and in the weeks since her life has finally settled onto even ground and everything is back to normal. Guess that just means it's time for some serious shit to start going down.





	1. The Tearing

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I am not the owner of Bleach or any of its characters. As for this story, I have taken quite a few liberties and have a ton more planned. First, I turned Ichigo into a girl. Not to your tastes, then please back out now- it's clearly tagged and I've now warned you so don't complain about it. Next is the order of events and such. I love Bleach, I really do, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and so I'm altering a lot of shit. I have a love/hate relationship with the Quincy right now so that's a major change I'm making, just stating up front. I'm trying to stay pretty true in the first few chapters but after that I'm altering just about everything regarding the arc. I will try to stay true to the Quincy characters and their personalities, but no promises. Also, that whole Yachiru thing? I called that shit! I'll tweak that situation just a little but I am keeping that. As a last note: comments, reviews, suggestions, and requests are more than welcome. Flames are greatly discouraged, though constructive criticism is also welcome. I think that about covers everything so on to the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, Kudos and comments are fuel for the soul and creative minds so please feel free to contribute?

_The conditions of a solitary bird are five:_

_The first, that it flies to the highest point;_

_the second, that it does not suffer for company, not even of its own kind;_

_the third, that it aims its beak to the skies;_

_the fourth, that it does not have a definite color;_

_the fifth, that it sings very softly._

– San Juan de la Cruz

_Dichos de Luz y Amor_

 

Normal, Ichigo muses to herself, is subjective. Before, she thought normal was not being able to see ghosts. For a while, she thought it was not having to fight Hollows. When she lost her powers though, when she got a taste of ‘normal’, she realized just how wrong she was. She isn’t sure when it happened but being able to see spirits, being able to hunt Hollows, having the power to protect her precious ones, that’s normal for her. Losing that, it had hurt. It was like time moved slower and the world around her had been muted and far emptier than she felt it ever should be. She hadn’t been able to see spirits, hadn’t been able to hear them talking to her, whispering for help or being annoying for the sake of being noticed, and she hadn’t been able to hear the echoing cries of Hollows on the hunt.

She hadn’t been able to hear Zangetsu or Shiro.

Getting her powers back, it was like coming home; even if it does mean having to live with a literal demon in her head. That quiet is not something she ever wants to experience again.

She’ll take midnight patrols over a full night’s rest any day.

Ichigo is just wrapping up her final pass of the night when her badge goes off, signaling a Hollow moments before she hears it’s cry. She follows the noise easily, blood thrumming with excitement when more cries join. She pauses when she finds them, noting that they’re all huge; the majority of them are average Hollows though and she can already sense her friends closing in so she won’t have to expend too much energy.

There are two Shinigami present but they’re both down from the looks of it. One is fixing to be eaten and the other doesn’t look like he can move. She takes care of the more imminent problem, cutting down the Hollow that is holding the female Shinigami. Chad catches the Shinigami and sets her down for Inoue to see to while Ichigo lands between the male Shinigami and the rest of the Hollows.

“Are you the one who’s taking over for Imoyama-san?” She asks when she sees he’s still awake. She purposely gets the other Shinigami’s name wrong, knowing how much it annoys him. “You’d better get in gear. You need to be more help than him or else you’re useless.”

“Wh-who are you?” The Shinigami struggles to get out.

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” she answers. “Substitute Shinigami.”

Inoue is already seeing to the other Shinigami so Ichigo turns her attention back to the Hollow, dispatching it quickly. The other Hollows try coming at her all at once while she’s sidetracked and she turns on her heal, ready to handle them when Ishida wipes them all out with his arrows.

“That was a close one, eh, Kurosaki?” Ishida reproaches.

“The Hell’s that supposed to mean? I wasn’t in any danger until you started firing arrows at me,” she retorts sharply. “What’re you doing here anyway? Here to get in my way?”

“Excuse me? When are you going to learn–”

The appearance of more Hollows cuts him off and Inoue quickly recalls her Rikka. “I’ve dealt with the worst of the injuries. You should be fine for the moment,” Inoue assures the Shinigami. “I’ll finish when we’re done here.”

“Can’t be helped,” Ichigo says as they fall into formation. Chad activates his Fullbring while Inoue readies her Rikka. “Let’s get this over with.”

It’s only been a handful of weeks and while it’s not very often they work together as a group, they’ve quickly found how best to work. Ichigo jumps straight into the fray, Chad fighting alongside her while Ishida guards their backs from his vantage point, stealing Ichigo’s kills whenever the mood strikes. Inoue stands guard over the two Shinigami and holds her own whenever a Hollow slips through. It’s a matter of moments before the area is clear and Ichigo lets out a low breath.

“Is it just me or was that a bit more than usual?” She asks.

“Maybe if you’d learn how to control your reiatsu,” Ishida snarks, adjusting his glasses.

Ichigo glares at him, “Yea, maybe if someone would actually get around to teaching me.”

“Maybe you should ask one of your Shinigami friends?”

“Maybe I will,” she retorts. A moment later, she can’t help smiling. “When I go this weekend, I’ll see if Shūhei knows of anyone who I’d be able to work with and who won’t mind helping.”

“Stop smiling like that, you idiot,” Ishida says flatly. “It’s disgusting.”

“No worse than you and Chad,” Ichigo says slyly. Pink blossoms across Ishida’s face and Chad clears his throat, looking away to hide his own blush.

“Ishida-kun and Sado-kun?” Inoue leans forward, brow furrowed as she glances between the two men.

“Kurosaki is just talking in her sleep,” Ishida is quick to deny.

“We’ve only been dating a few weeks,” Chad says at the same time.

Ishida flushes even darker, adjusting his glasses in a bid to hide his face until it fades. Inoue glances between them again. A smile blossoms across her face and she clasps her hands in front of her. “That’s so good, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun! Don’t worry, I won’t breathe a word to anyone! Well, other than Tatsuki-chan. Wait, it’s okay if I tell her right? She gets a little mean if I keep something from her and I really don’t want to–”

“That’s fine, Inoue-san,” Ishida assures, caving under the pleading look Inoue is giving them. “I’d just prefer to keep this quiet for now.”

“Ishida-kun and Sado-kun are such private people,” Inoue laughs. “I won’t tell anyone else, I promise.”

Chad is still blushing but he offers Inoue a small smile before he picks up the two Shinigami. “Where are we taking them?”

Ichigo scratches a hand through her hair, debating. While the Visored don’t mind her and Shūhei visiting, she doesn’t think they’d be as accepting of two Shinigami. Urahara is always willing to help out, but it usually comes at a price and Ichigo would rather not be stuck working in the shoten when Inoue is just as capable of healing them outright.

She sighs, tilting her head in the direction of the clinic. “Let’s just take ‘em to my house. Oyaji is at some conference right now and the girls are already in bed. We can put them in my bed for now and I’ll see if Tessai-san will be willing to bring their gigai tomorrow.”


	2. Bad Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was skimping with that last chapter, even with the epilogue I posted, so here's a second.

Ichigo is working on her homework when the male Shinigami finally wakes up, shooting up in the bed, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention!”

Ichigo gives him an unimpressed look, “I didn’t even say anything.” He looks at her, face blank, and Ichigo turns back to her homework. “Now that you’re awake you can feel free to leave.”

“What?”

“I’m back! Who wants some delicious bread!” Inoue comes bouncing into the room. She notices the Shinigami and smiles wider, “Oh, you’re finally awake! That’s great!”

“You sure about the ‘delicious’ part?” Ichigo asks flatly. “Isn’t that the scrap bread that nobody wanted to buy?”

“And people who call it ‘scrap bread’ don’t get any!”

“I quite agree with Inoue-san,” Ishida says as he enters her room. “Considering you always seem to enjoy the bread she brings more than anyone else, the least you can do is show a little gratitude.”

“Agreed,” Chad agrees, though whether it’s over the bread being good or Ichigo’s lack of manners is a toss-up.

“Shut up!” Ichigo scowls at the two men. “And what are the lot of you doing traipsing in without even ringing the doorbell anyway?”

“We just happened to run into Yuzu-chan,” Ishida answers, a sigh evident in his voice. “Now why don’t you stop blabbering and go fetch some plates so that we can divide the bread up between us?”

“Seriously, shut the hell up! What gives you the right to order me around anyway!”

“It wasn’t ordering you around, I was offering advice,” Ishida corrects flatly. “And you would do well to _listen_.”

“Shut up!” Ichigo yells at him. The Shinigami suddenly shouts and Ichigo rounds on him next, “You shut up too!”

“You, you’re the girl from last night!” The Shinigami says.

“Man, I thought you were acting pretty oblivious. Did you just figure that out now?” Ichigo scoffs, just as unimpressed with this one as she is with Kurumadani. “By the way, it was two days ago, not last night.”

“Eh?”

“You slept more than a full day,” Ichigo explains. She plates up some bread and holds it out to him. “Here. This is your share, eat up. It’s good.”

“Eh, but...”

“You won’t be able to eat like that,” Ichigo points out. She nods her head behind him. “Your gigai is right there so why don’t you get in?”

The Shinigami turns to find his gigai lying in bed beside him and promptly cries out. Ichigo sets his plate on the corner of her desk and joins her friends. “Do you have to scream at every little thing? Why’re you getting all scared of your own gigai?”

“N-no, I mean... I don’t have time to be hanging around here…” He hangs his head, ashamed of his own behavior. It pops up a moment later. “What about Shino-san? Is Shino-san all ri–”

“I’m back. I brought the cola you asked for,” Shino says as she comes back in, showcasing the soda she’d left for nearly an hour ago. She glances up, catching sight of the other Shinigami. Her eyes tear up and she drops the cola, “Ryūnosuke!”

“Shino-san!” The male, Ryūnosuke, perks up. “Thank goodness! You’re wounds are–”

Shino flies at Ryūnosuke, wrapping an arm around his neck and tackling him onto the bed. “You pathetic idiot! What kind of lay-about sleeps for a whole day after his wounds are totally healed?”

Ichigo tunes them out, turning to her friends and going through the offerings. “Right, let’s eat.”

“He seems the type to like roasted mackerel bread. Let’s leave it for him,” Ishida says.

“I bet you’re just saying that because you don’t wanna eat it yourself,” Inoue says. Chad nods in agreement.

Ishida ignores them, eyes flicking to the soda. “She dropped the cola.”

“Come to think of it, I still haven’t asked you your name,” Ichigo says in an attempt to stop the Shinigami from arguing and fighting.

“Very well,” comes a voice. It’s entirely too mature and cold to belong to either Shinigami. “Then allow me to answer. Ebern.”

Even Ishida who prides himself on his reiatsu sensing skills is caught off guard, all of them turning to find a man standing on Ichigo’s bed. He’s dressed all in white and black, white trench coat over white trousers, a black belt with a garish silver buckle and black trench boots. The red hair is an eyesore, sweeping back and up in a way that puts her in mind of Jinta, though the mask fragment over his left eye is surprising.

“Or would you prefer my full name?” The stranger asks glibly. “Asguiaro Ebern. Any other questions?”

“I don’t know who you are,” Ichigo glares, “but I think you better get off my bed.”

“Excuse me,” Ebern says, casual mood dissolving. “Perhaps I might trouble you to say that once more. I don’t think I heard quite correctly.”

“I think you heard me fine,” Ichigo says, voice hard. “I said I don’t know who you are, but you’d better get off my bed.”

Ebern smirks, “I think not!”

Inoue, bless her, knows Ichigo so well. Ebern hasn’t even finished speaking before Ichigo is moving and her kick sends him flying out the window that Inoue has just opened.

“Stop that, nee-chan!” Yuzu’s admonishment carries from the ground floor.

“Who is he?” Chad wonders aloud.

“An Arrancar, I would think,” Ishida theorizes. “It looked like he had a fragment of a Hollow mask on his face.”

“Who knows,” Ichigo shrugs the matter aside as she grabs her combat pass and switches to her spirit form. She really doesn’t want to upset Yuzu and have her fuss at her for wrecking the house. Again. “Anyway, it’ll be a pain if he comes back here. I’ll take care of him outside.”

“All right. We’ll join you once we finish this bread,” Chad says.

“I’ll already be done by then,” she scowls. Her friends keep munching on the bread and she sees the two Shinigami cowering by the closet. She scoffs and leaves, not all that bothered; if she focuses, she can get a feel for his reiatsu and it’s nothing like Ulquiorra or Grimmjow so she’ll be fine.

“Oi!” She calls when she finds Ebern kneeling, rubbing at his face. She hadn’t even kicked him that hard… “You got some kind of business with me, right? Come with me and I’ll hear you out!”

“Business with you? Do not think so highly of yourself,” he scoffs. “I should say that it is you who wishes to know more about who I might be.”

“Nope, don’t care.” Ichigo answers flatly, setting off. “Let’s go!”

“W-wait,” Ebern calls, racing to catch up.

“Man, this guy’s a pain. And after that he’s following me anyway,” she sighs. She glances back, gaze drawn to his mask shard. The shard suggests he’s a Hollow, but at the same time, something about his reiatsu… it feels off. “As Ishida suggested, you seem to have a Hollow mask on your face. So, are you an Arrancar?” When he doesn’t answer, she decides to change route. “What do you want with me? I hope you’re not planning to avenge Aizen or anything.”

“An Arrancar?”

“Are you acting alone? Or did someone send you here?” She continues. She’s honestly not bothered with being attacked, but she’d like to at least know the _why_. “How does it benefit you, starting a fight with me?”

“I, an Arrancar?” His voice is complete venom and in a flash, he appears in front of Ichigo.

She comes to a stop, weary at the tone, like he’s insulted, like ‘Arrancar’ is something beneath him. “What do you mean?”

“I am no Arrancar,” Ebern says, bringing up his left hand. Ichigo watches him closely, eyes catching on the flash of silver as a Quincy Cross slips out of his sleeve. Reishi gathers around the cross and explodes out to form a spirit weapon that arcs around him. She eyes the apparition, noting the four protrusions that are ominously reminiscent of canons.

What’s more troublesome is the familiar feel of the reiatsu. “That’s…”

“What’s the matter?” Ebern taunts. “Does it remind you of something, Kurosaki Ichigo?”

Reiatsu gathers at the mouth of what is most definitely a canon and Ichigo blocks the attack, her reiatsu overpowering and cancelling it. Her mind is racing. The feel of that reiatsu… That cross, she’s seen it somewhere before; it’s similar to Ishida’s necklace. And the reiatsu that she’d noticed felt off earlier, it’s eerily reminiscent of Ishida’s. If the cross is the same thing as Ishida’s, that would make this guy a Quincy. But the mask, it is something only a Hollow, an Arrancar, should be wearing. It wasn’t possible to be a Quincy and a Hollow… was it?

Ichigo is pulled from her ruminations when all four canons fire at her and she narrowly dodges the attack.

“What’s the matter, Kurosaki Ichigo?” Ebern laughs. “Just dodging? Is that the only thing you can do?”

Ichigo pauses, reviewing the situation. So far all he’s done is try to provoke her, taunting her, like he’s trying to trick her into using her Bankai. He still hasn’t answered her question; she has no idea who he really is or why he’s attacking, and it’s looking like the only way she’s going to get any answers is to play his game.

Sighing, she grabs Zangetsu with both hands, channeling her reiatsu. “Bankai!”

Reiatsu surrounds Ichigo as her Bankai activates and when it clears, Ebern is holding a metallic disk, black energy surrounding it and stretching out to form a large cross, each tip harboring four holes.

“What is that?” She wonders aloud, wary. Light pours from each of the holes, blinding her for a moment as she’s surrounding by columns of light.

“Melt! Sea to clouds, clouds to rain, rain to mist. That with shape to that which is unseen. After our jubilation, the chalice will be turned face down!!”

Ichigo cries out at a sudden burst of pain, like her power is being forcefully pulled from her. Her left guard splinters and break, dissolving into pure reishi. The pain is immense, but it’s the fear that invades her at the thought of losing her powers, of losing Zangetsu all over again, that spurs her into action. She lashes out with her sword, shattering the columns of light surrounding her, rage building as she turns to her opponent.

She keeps the anger bottled, forcing herself to stay calm, “Getsuga Tenshō!”

“That’s impossible!” Ebern stares, surprise staying him as the dark wave of reiatsu hits.

When the smoke clears after the resulting explosion, the entire left side of Ebern is burnt and his eyes are crazed. “Why didn’t your Bankai vanish?”

Ichigo uses a burst of shunpo to get behind him, pressing the flat of Tensa against his cheek. “Vanish? What do you mean?” She wonders if that metallic disk survived and if she might be able to get her hands on it. Urahara would be able to look at it, and if it’s of enough interest, he wouldn’t make her work in exchange for analyzing it. “I didn’t care about you at first, but after the last five minutes I suddenly have lots of things to ask. You’re coming with me.”

Ebern curses and leans back, a shadow rippling into existence. Ichigo retreats a step, guarded.

“Don’t worry,” Ebern scoffs. “This shadow only hides the chosen ones.”

He’s swallowed in moments, the shadow disappearing like it was never even there. Ichigo curses, eyes scouring the area and senses extending as well as she can make them. Whatever the hell it was, it is obviously a means of transportation but it wasn’t a Garganta like what the Arrancar use.

“Just what was that guy,” she wonders aloud. “And what the hell is going on now?”


	3. Foundation Stones

Something is definitely going on, Ichigo thinks to herself later that night. When she’d returned that evening they’d learned that Seireitei had come under attack. More specifically, the First Division. In just a hundred and eighty-two seconds, a hundred and six Shinigami died along with the First’s Fukutaicho. Not even the Arrancar would’ve been able to manage such a feat without suffering at least one casualty.

And for them to have gotten passed the Shakonmaku… like Akon said, they had to of developed a mode of transportation that was somehow capable of circumventing the barrier. Her mind flashed to the shadow Ebern used to escape and while she’d told them everything she could about the fight, they only have a handful of days to analyze whatever they could. And that’s only if the enemy upholds their promise.

Night hasn’t quite finished falling but Ichigo is feeling antsy and can’t keep still. She decides to head out on patrol, though it doesn’t keep her mind from the situation at hand. Like Ishida pointed out, she knows it’s likely Soul Society will call for her, will ask for her help. She only has to wait for that time to come. She sighs, musing that she’s really not one for waiting.

In retrospect, Ichigo is pretty sure she jinxed herself by thinking such a thing as Nel and Pesche fall out of the sky, telling her that Hueco Mundo was attacked. It doesn’t take her long to decide what to do. The timing of this can’t be mere coincidence. Ebern, despite saying otherwise, was a Hollow so chances are that whatever group he’s working with are the same ones responsible for attacking Hueco Mundo and, most probably, for the attack on the First as well.

She calls her friends on the way home, even Ishida though she doubts he’ll be willing to help. Quincy are charged with killing Hollows, after all, not saving them. But she knows that if she were to leave him out, he’d get all broody. That and, after being out of the loop for so long herself, Ichigo can’t bring herself to treat anyone else that way. It doesn’t take them long to gather again. Chances are they sensed Nel and Pesche and were already heading back on their own.

“Sorry for calling you guys out here at this hour,” she apologizes anyway.

“That’s not a problem,” Chad assures her. He looks unsure, gazing towards Nel and Pesche. “This Hueco Mundo thing, is it true?”

“What? The old guy from the giant tribe doesn’t believe what Nel said?” Nel exclaims indignantly.

“No, that’s not what I–” Chad starts to deny. “Hold on, do you not remember who I am?”

Ichigo snorts, “Nel just likes giving people nicknames.”

“It’s true. After Barragan-sama and Starrk-sama perished, Harribel-sama was technically the one governing Hueco Mundo,” Pesche offers solemnly. “But she was suddenly attacked by someone and taken away. We don’t know who the people are who took her away, but it appears that their objective is to choose Arrancar and take them away to serve as advance troops. Numerous Arrancar have already been taken.”

Ichigo sighs internally, at least part of her hunch confirmed.

“Our greatest problem,” Pesche continues, “is that they captured Dondochakka!”

“Kurosaki-kun,” Inoue says softly, a subtle note of pleading.

“No need to ask,” Chad says, already knowing what Ichigo is thinking and confirming Inoue’s hope. “We’re going to help them, right?”

“I’m sorry,” Ishida offers quietly. His eyes are downcast, face turned away from all of them. “I can’t come with you this time.”

“Ishida-kun,” Inoue murmurs, echoed by Chad’s own, “Ishida...”

“Right,” Ichigo smirks. She keeps the edges soft, understanding. “After all, Quincy exist to destroy Hollows.”

Ishida meets her gaze, regret evident. While she understands him not assisting them, she can’t stand to see that look on his face. Ishida is the cool, affable but prickly one of them. Regret doesn’t suite him.

“At least, that’s what I figured you’d say,” Ichigo says, stretching like it’s no big deal to her, knowing it will just irk him that much more. “But if I hadn’t called you too, you’d get all pissy later.”

“You know what,” Ishida glowers at her.

“Don’t worry,” Ichigo continues, giving him a sly look. “Even without you, I’m sure we’ll manage one way or another.”

“Now that sounds like a lot of fun,” a cunning voice calls from her window. “Shall I make arrangements for our trip to Hueco Mundo?”

Ichigo should be used to his surprise entrances by now, but she’s not sure if one can ever become fully used to Urahara Kisuke. She turns to see him lounging on the ledge of her window, looking for all the world like he belongs there.

“Geta-boshi,” Ichigo greets. She considers, for a brief moment, pushing him out the window. It’s a very brief thought though considering she can’t open a gateway herself and she’s not quite willing to trust Nel or Pesche with creating a pathway for them.

They pause long enough for Ichigo to leave her sisters a note before they head to the shoten. Urahara opens the path easily enough and Ichigo is only mildly surprised when he joins them.

“So how’d you show up at my house with such perfect timing?” Ichigo hazards to ask as they run.

“That’s obvious, isn’t it?” Urahara asks cheerily. “I waited outside your window for the right timing!”

Ichigo gives him a flat look, not the least bit surprised.

“Just kidding,” Urahara says a moment later, as if to assuage her worries. She’s not a hundred percent convinced. “Well, you tend to take notice if two Arrancar drop in from Hueco Mundo. And before that there was your fight and the unusual incident in Soul Society. There is plenty of cause to stay vigilant.”

He looks at her from the corner of his eye, all trace of lightness gone as he turns serious. “I’m sure you realize it too, don’t you? At least to an extent, Kurosaki-san. All of these things are connected. This is far beyond being an ordinary situation. And it’s no trivial matter.”

“Ah,” Ichigo acknowledges. She sees the exit up ahead and calls out a warning to the others.

Nel jumps through only to yell out in fright. “It’s the sky! We came out in the sky!!”

“With Urahara-san it’s always like this,” Ichigo tells her frankly.

“Impressive, you know me well,” Urahara sing-songs from behind his fan, not the least bit bothered.

Given the distance to the ground, Ichigo pulls the little Arrancar close. Nel clings to her arm, eyes wide as she watches the ground come closer. “We’re gonna fall!”

Inoue calls her Rikka, shielding their fall and Nel immediately cheers, “We didn’t fall!”

“Put a sock in it!” Ichigo growls, hurrying to cover her mouth. She reaches over to cover Pesche’s as well, just to be safe, as Inoue drops them the short distance to the ground.

Luckily they fell near a wall that is still partially standing, more than enough to shield them from view. Chad peers around the wall, eyes scanning the area, “Apparently they didn’t notice us.”

“Really?” Ichigo glances at him in surprise. “Even after we made all that noise?”

“It seems that the reason they didn’t come back even though they thought they heard something,” Urahara calls, drawing their attention to where he’s looking at the field behind them, “is because they know there aren’t any Hollows or Arrancar still alive here.”

Ichigo takes in the ruins around them, the bodies littering the area, smoke and lingering blue flames indicating the battle was only recently finished.

“This is awful,” Chad says quietly.

Ichigo hurries to cover Nel’s eyes, “Don’t look.”

Inoue ventures out, her Rikka searching for survivors to heal. She turns to them with sorrowful eyes, “It’s no use. There aren’t any survivors.”

“I’m not surprised; that’s how they operate,” Pesche says. He indicates to some of the lingering flames. “Look at those blue flames. It’s condensed reishi; that’s what they use. Thanks to that they can burn away the rocks and sand of Hueco Mundo that are usually inflammable. Faced with powers we’ve never seen before, and without our leadership, we lost our ability to organize and couldn’t fight back. There was nothing we could do but run away in confusion; the only thing left to do was to escape.”

Ichigo remembers seeing people being dragged away when they were falling. “What will happen to the group that was taken away from here earlier?”

“They’ll probably be taken to the enemy encampment. It isn’t far from here. There they’ll be divided into a group that will be killed and a group that will be abducted,” he explains. “And then–”

She’s heard enough. “I got it. Let’s go save them.”

She sets Nel down and moves to get a better view of the area. She doesn’t have the best reiatsu sensing abilities, but she saw which direction the others were being taken so it’s a safe bet to say that’s where they should go.

“What? Wait!” Pesche calls out. “Dondochakka isn’t in that group! I can’t feel his reiatsu!”

“So what?” Ichigo scoffs. Even if he’s not with this group there are still others who need their help. It’s just a minor detour. “We’re gonna save Dondochakka regardless. Rescuing some people beforehand won’t change that.”

Nel follows her the instant she leaves and Chad and Inoue catch up to them in moments. None of them say anything as they run; they know by now how each other thinks so there’s not really anything to say. It doesn’t matter if these are Hollows, if these are the same people who were trying to kill them nearly two years ago.

A large explosion fills the air, reiatsu erupting up ahead, about where the enemy’s camp should be.

“What the…? Seems like something’s already happening over there...” She says in surprise, wondering who could possibly still be fighting.

Nel grabs hold, perching on her shoulder and looking ahead. “It’s the Tres Bestia’s reiatsu!”

“What the hell, Nel?” Ichigo exclaims, shifting her balance to compensate for the added weight. “What are you doing there?”

“Whatchu talkin’ ‘bout, Itsugo? Nel’s got your back!”

“Fine. Just hold on tight so you don’t get hurt,” Ichigo sighs, not bothering to argue with the child-like Arrancar. “So, who’re these Tres-whatever you were talking about?”

“The Tres Bestia! It means ‘Three Beasts’.” Nel corrects. “They’re Harribel’s three fracción. They’re super strong and super scary plus they’re always trying to kill each other like some kinda cannibalistic beasts. They’re three super crazy monsters. If those three are here, the enemy army is already as good as obliterated!”

Ichigo is pretty sure she’s over exaggerating. Then again, she remembers Shūhei talking about a beast he’d tried fighting during the battle in the false Karakura. In the end, it was Yamamoto who defeated it. If these three are the ones who created it to begin with...

Then again, she’s fairly certain they aren’t as bad as Nel is making them out to be...

Nel suddenly cries out, burying her face in Ichigo’s hair and gripping tight to her head. “They’re so scary, Itsugo!!”

Ichigo cries out, trying to wrestle Nel’s hands from over her eyes. “I can’t see, you dumbass!”

“Oh noes!” Nel releases her hold quickly. She nearly tumbles off Ichigo’s shoulders and Ichigo dives to catch her, holding her up by the back of her dress and giving her a scowl as she scolds her to be more careful before setting her back up on her shoulder.

They’re nearly there when there is another explosion and Ichigo stares in wonder and a smidgen of worry. “That explosion was huge!”

“Nel told you, didn’t she? The Tres Bestia are as strong as ogres!” Nel pipes up. She pats the back of Ichigo’s head, “Even if Itsugo goes, she’s just gonna get in the way. Let’s go back! I won’t make fun of you.”

Ichigo considers making her run on her own or tossing her to Chad but swallows it down as she jumps a large piece of rubble and gets a look at just what is going on. It’s not what she’d expected to find. Three female Arrancar, she’s assuming the Tres Bestia Nel spoke of, lie defeated, a man standing over them virtually unscathed. He’s dressed similar to Ebern, a black and white cap pulled low over his eyes. Her eyes catch on the gold trimming and she wonders if this might be one of the higher ranking opponents.

The man tips his hat up, looking at her from behind a pair of round glasses. “Oh, now we have a Shinigami? Today is a day of many visitors.”


	4. Balancer's Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I did not realize just how far behind on this I was and I cannot possibly apologize enough. We just made a major move, like 700+ miles move and it's been crazy not only getting everything going but settling into this new norm and I could've sworn I was a little further ahead on posting this then I was. Anyway, I apologize again and while I'm reacquainting myself and getting back in the groove of 17yr old Ichigo, I'm posting two chapters tonight and hopefully now that things are calming I'll finally settle down into a regular update schedule. Here's to hoping.

Nel warily climbs up to peer over Ichigo’s shoulder, her little body shaking as she takes it all in. “It-it can’t be... He beat the Tres Bestia...”

The man makes a noise of interest, turning his head to observe them more. “A Shinigami with an Arrancar on her back? What a rare sight. However, I already know about you, Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“Right, that guy from before knew who I was too,” Ichigo comments. It figures if one knew who she is, the others would as well. “It’s not surprising that you all know me.”

“Your information was in the data we received from His Majesty,” he explains. “You figured as a ‘special war potential’, to be dealt with right away!”

At his signal, three men moved. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu in preparation but before she’d fully unsheathed her Zanpakuto they disappeared, only to reappear around her. She is caught off guard by the move. It wasn’t Shunpo or even Sonido or Fullbring.

It was Hirenkyaku.

All three men reveal their Quincy Crosses, reishi gathering to form their spirit bows. Ichigo curses under her breath as she dodges their arrows, another piece of the puzzle falling into place.

“Are you really Quincy?” She demands, needing to hear the confirmation.

“Oh my, can it be that you came here to challenge us without even knowing what we are?” The one in glasses calls out incredulously before he regains his composure. “No. Hearing your words right now, it seems like you merely had a hypothesis but no confirmation.”

Ichigo just sends him a dark glower, not confirming or denying his words.

“Fine. Then allow me to answer.” He exposes his Quincy Cross, reiatsu and reishi coming together to form an ornate saber. He points the saber at her and energy extends on each side of the guard, two orbs forming on each side that quickly take the form of an arrow. “You are correct. We are Quincy. And you know very well we all have perfect accuracy.”

Six arrows come flying at her and Ichigo reacts on instinct, reaching back and pulling Nel close to shield her. She blocks the first five, grimacing when they explode upon contact, but at the last moment she releases her hold on Zangetsu and catches the sixth.

“Well? This can’t be all you’ve got!” Her opponent demands, disgust evident. Zangetsu falls to the ground as the smoke is starting to settle and, like an idiot, he focuses on it. “Her Zanpakuto?”

Ichigo is starting to worry at this man’s intelligence. “Weird. Ishida said that Quincy only use bows,” she comments, drawing his attention back to her.

She waits until he’s looking, sees the arrow in her hand, before she throws it at him. The move catches him off guard and Ichigo watches as he’s swallowed by the explosion. Just from the feel of his arrows she knows he isn’t down for the count just yet. She uses the opportunity to reclaim Zangetsu.

“Kurosaki-kun!” Inoue calls as she and Chad catch up.

“Inoue, take care of Nel!” She instructs, tossing a disoriented Nel to her.

It’s not a moment too soon as another batch of arrows comes flying from through the smoke. She repels the arrows with a Getsuga Tenshō.

“I see.” The smoke clears to show him looking no worse for the wear aside from his hat being gone. “When someone is able to repel and throw back your Heilig Pfeil, you realize how faulty your techniques still are.”

“What’s your name?”

He’s brushing his hair aside, combing it away from his eyes, but pauses at her question. “My name?”

“All of you seem to know me, but you haven’t bothered to introduce yourself,” she shrugs. “A little rude, if you ask me. A friend of mine, he makes it his policy to exchange names with his opponents before each fight. This way, the winner knows who it is they’ve defeated, and the loser will know who it is that beat them.”

“A barbaric practice,” he scoffs as he adjusts his glasses. “I have no care who it is I’ve beaten, though there might be some merit in them knowing who it is that has bested them. For that, I shall tell you. I am Opie Quilge, the executive hunting taicho of the first Jagdarmee.”

“Well, Quilge, Quincy arrows really have such a weird name, huh?” She asks, using the opportunity to poke a little. “Don’t worry, yours are way stronger than Ishida’s. Though it’s been a long while since I was targeted by one of his.”

“Ishida?” Quilge asks. “Might you be referring to Ishida Uryū?”

“So you know about Ishida as well.” She’s starting to wonder just how long these guys have been watching them. “Just who are you people?”

“Ishida Uryū’s Heilig Pfeil is weaker than mine?” He asks, ignoring her. She almost wants to snort. His arrows are stronger than Ishida’s at fifteen, but that’s nothing compared to how they are now. “Strange. It shouldn’t be.”

The way he says that, with such certainty, strikes a chord. “What do you mean?”

“Oops, loquacity is silver, silence is golden. Pardon me, I think I may have spoken too much,” Quilge simpers, a quieting finger over his own lips. A moment later he becomes serious again as he sheathes his sword. “It seems I will have a lot to report to His Majesty after this battle is over.”

“Who’s this ‘Majesty’ you keep talking about?”

“There is no need for me to answer that question. Why do you need to know?” He reaches up to touch along his ear, his head tipping the slightest to showcase the earpiece attached to his glasses. “I was just ordered by His Majesty to ‘defeat you with all my strength’. In other words, you will die here. You don’t need information about us. Now, watch.”

Ichigo tightens her grip on Zangetsu, trying to prepare herself for whatever it is this Quincy has ready. She’d got a good enough feel of his arrows earlier; while they are by no means weak, she’s betting they aren’t his strongest attack either.

“You must have heard about this ability before,” he jeers. “An ability called Quincy: Letzt Stil.”

Quilge removes his right glove to reveal a second glove underneath, black with a variant of the Quincy Cross on the back. Ichigo is reminded of the glove Ishida wore when they first invaded Soul Society and a feeling of unease fills her as reishi suddenly shoots up in a column around the Quincy.

When it clears, Quilge stands in his ‘angelic’ form. “Allow me teach you the proper name for this form. Quincy: Vollständig,” he calls proudly. “Can you feel it? My pulsating power.” He disappears in an instant and it’s not until he speaks that Ichigo realizes he’s somehow behind her. “The power of the one who will punish you!”

Ichigo narrowly blocks his first attack but she’s blown back by the power behind it. As they fight, her mind turns. She remembers Urahara telling her about the Letzt Stil. He hadn’t told her how he came by the information, but that’s normal for Urahara.

She remembers him explaining that the Letzt Stil was the reason Ishida lost his powers. The Sanrei Shutō, while a glove used to concentrate reishi around oneself, is like a shackle to Quincy who rely on gathering surrounding reishi in order to fight. Instead, they are forced to spread the reishi using the glove.

To put the glove on is like her having Zangetsu teach her the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Once they equip the glove and begin training, they’ll be able to unlock their greatest power when they finally remove it. The Quincy: Letzt Stil. But, like with Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, it’s the last of their abilities. To use such a massive power uses up a Quincy’s powers and they lose them in the end.

But for this guy to jump straight to it...something isn’t right. It should be a last resort, not something used to speed a battle along. She’s missing something here; there’s no way this is the same thing Ishida used.

“You seem confused,” Quilge jeers as he comes at her again. “Allow me to see through to your heart and clear your mind. It’s different.”

His answer, given so readily, surprises her and he uses that to his advantage. A change of angle and the sword she’s so readily blocking slides along Zangetsu, the tip slicing her cheek as he stabs at her.

Ichigo disengages quickly but he comes right back at her, swords locking once more.

“The Quincy: Letzt Stil that you know is a relic of the past. Its very notion died out over two-hundred years ago due to its fragility,” he explains haughtily. “The only person still attached to it was Ishida Sōken, the one who denied the evolution we made after years of studies. That ability and the Quincy: Vollständig are as different as Heaven and Earth!”

He comes at her from above but Ichigo easily blocks the attack.

“I see. So in other words, it’s different from Ishida’s powers. I’m glad, and a little relieved. If Ishida transformed into such a sad excuse of a costume or something so creepy, I’d be honor bound to kill him.” Quilge’s eye narrow and his grip slips just the slightest as she hits a nerve. Quincy are all about pride and this one is no different. She flexes her hand and can’t help smiling sharply, “Your grip is too loose.”

Before he can remedy it, she releases a Getsuga at point-blank range. She knows it won’t be enough to kill him, not while in Shikai, and she can feel her blade resting against something, but she’s still caught off guard when the smoke clears. Quilge is standing with Zangetsu’s blade to his neck but aside from the clothing over his left shoulder being torn, he’s unscathed.

“That’s no good,” he chides, not the least bit bothered at having a sword to his throat. “You should aim before slashing.”

Ichigo curses and retreats a short distance.

“Not that it would help considering I have no weak points,” he continues boastfully. He holds his sword out to the side and Ichigo tenses in preparation. “’Creepy’ you say. Is that what you think of this form of mine? That is the correct reaction. For in the eyes of any twisted and barbaric Shinigami, to face the ultimate enforcers of all that is holy and righteous must be an abhorrent and terrifying sight indeed!”

Reishi starts amassing at the tip of his sword, being pulled in from everything around them. Not even Inoue’s shield is safe as it is peeled away and absorbed by the Quincy.

“Come, feel it for yourself! The power of the Vollständig: Biskiel!”

The arrival of the Tres Bestia’s beast, Ayon, is more of a nuisance. He manages to shatter the Quincy’s attack and lands a hit that sends him flying. The hit is enough to break Quilge’s glasses and manages to injure him, though it’s nothing serious. While Ichigo is grateful the Tres Bestia are willing to help, unleashing a mindless beast on a prideful Quincy is not the wisest move.

After a solid beat down, Quilge climbs back to his feat despite what appears to be a broken neck. He snaps his head back in place, speaking of adjusting the strength of his Blut, before he strips Ayon of his reishi particles, absorbing the beast into himself and turning monstrous as he advances on the others. The Tres Bestia attempt to hide Orihime and the others but their shield is nothing for the Quincy who absorbs it before he turns his attention to the Arrancar women.

Anger builds as everything plays out and Ichigo activates her Bankai, attacking as Quilge turns his attention to Chad and Orihime who tries to curl protectively around Nel.

“Each time I witness my victims struggling in vain, it refreshes my understanding of just how ungracefully the weak die,” Quilge is saying as he advances on them. “It pains me to watch. Hurry and die.”

Ichigo fires a Getsuga at Quilge’s halo, identifying it as the source of the Sklaverei. She follows it with another lining her blade and while Quilge blocks, the Getsuga detonates around them releasing a shockwave of reiatsu and sand.

“If I break the disc on your head, you won’t be able to do that reishi slavery thing anymore, right?” Ichigo smiles, not caring that a few too many teeth might be showing.

“Just because you understand, doesn’t necessarily mean you’re capable of it!” Quilge sneers. “You are truly a nuisance.”

He comes at her again but even with his Vollständig he’s no match for her Bankai. Ichigo is pushing him back, putting him on the defensive to the point that he pulls out a medallion like the one Ebern tried using.

He yells out in annoyance when it fails. “So it didn’t work after all!”

He tries fleeing but Ichigo uses Shunpo to get in front of him and comes at him from above with a Getsuga already building. He hits the ground hard and comes up pulling his sword, firing arrow upon arrow that she blocks and parries until they come to a halt.

“The guy I met before tried to seal my Bankai as well. Why do you guys want so badly to seal Bankai?”

“I have no reason to answer that question,” Quilge pants from where he’s kneeling in the sand. He looks deep in thought, mind whirring.

Ichigo knows the chances of him giving her a straight answer are small, not without some prodding. “Could it be that you’re afraid of Bankai?”

“That is not the case!” He exclaims with furious indignation. “We of the Wandenreich fear no–” an energy blast comes sailing from over her shoulder and pierces the Quincy, “–thing…” He stutters, voice catching as he makes himself finish his sentence before he collapses forward.

Ichigo glances over her shoulder to see Urahara perched, hand still smoking from the Kidō spell. “Thank you very much, Kurosaki-san. Because of you, the enemy’s spirit particles collapsed and I was able to land a critical hit.”

She gives him a look, surprised at his interference. “Urahara-sa–”

He cuts her off, tossing her a spirit phone.

“We have an emergency. Head to Soul Society at once.” Urahara motions her towards the waiting doorway behind him. “I’ve opened the gateway. Please listen to the details form Akon-san as you proceed.”

“Is this Kurosaki Ichigo?” Ichigo hears when she lifts the phone to her ear. “Please listen, and don’t despair.”


	5. The Dark Moon Stroke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments or even just kudos are immensely appreciated. And again, apologies for the months long hiatus.

“At the current time, we have detected two-thousand, two-hundred and forty-five Shinigami reiatsu disappearances, as well fifty-six seated Shinigami and one Fukutaicho. These numbers are increasing by the second, consider this as rough data.” Akon explains. “Many buildings have been destroyed. It’s incalculable.”

“Wait a minute,” Ichigo interrupts, her attention snagging and worry spiking. “Reiatsu disappearances? You mean they’re dead?”

“It’s uncertain; we haven’t confirmed anything at the actual scene yet. But the Fukutaicho is not Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, nor Hisagi Shūhei.”

“That’s not what I was asking,” Ichigo snaps, even as her worry eases at the confirmation.

“I only reported what we know, no hidden motives,” Akon says without any inflection. “I’m continuing. There are at least six people on the enemy’s side whose strength is Taicho level if not more. They call themselves Sternritter and wear white uniforms unique to Quincy. Further, there are currently zero casualties on the enemy’s side. Not one report of victory has been made.”

Ichigo takes a minute to let that fully settle in. This is… this is beyond anything they’ve ever faced before. “What are their abilities?”

“Unfortunately we have no more information other than the fact that they are Quincy; that is how critical the situation is. However, there is one thing we do know. The enemy is capable of stealing Bankai.”

“Steal?” She chokes, all the more worried now. “What are you saying? How is that even possible?”

“I had reservations myself but there is no room for doubt,” Akon says. “We have confirmation from the Taicho of the Second, Sixth, Seventh, and Tenth Divisions who have already had their Bankai stolen.”

Ichigo nearly trips at the thought of Tōshiro, Komamura, Byakuya, and Sui-Feng falling prey to the Quincy. The only saving grace is that Akon hadn’t mentioned any Taicho among the list of casualties.

The phone buzzes, another voice joining the conversation. “I’ll explain the enemies’ abilities to you.”

“Urahara-san?” She asks, to be sure she’s not mishearing.

“Yes. I collected data on the enemy from your previous battles, Kurosaki-san. I’ll start from what I’ve analyzed,” Urahara begins, the clacking of keys in the background. “There are three Quincy abilities worth special mention. The first is Quincy: Vollständig. In this form their changes in appearance and power are the most notable. All we know about this ability is what you yourself experienced. The second is the ability called Blut. By making reishi flow directly through their veins they can drastically increase their attack and defense power. Blut is a dangerous ability but it also has one big flaw: the Blut for attack and defense travel along different reishi systems. Both cannot be enacted at the same time.”

Which explained why the moment he tried switching from defense to offense left him open to Urahara’s attack, Ichigo surmises. A moment later Urahara confirms this, though in much lengthier explanation; no doubt for Akon’s benefit.

“Now, for the third and most important, their ability to steal Bankai. As Akon-san reported, they use their metal discs to steal Bankai. I will analyze the disc to learn how it works but the important thing here is the fact that they cannot steal _your_ Bankai,” Urahara stresses the last part, obviously bothered by not knowing how they are doing it. Ichigo’s betting he already has a theory or two on why her Bankai seems to be the exception. “I can’t say anything definite about that right now but I imagine the enemy waited until you were stuck in Hueco Mundo before they attacked Soul Society. The enemy is wary of you, Kurosaki-san, more than anyone else. This is why it’s important that you go to Soul Society. This will be a dangerous battle. I’ll be heading there soon myself. Please, do not overexert yourself.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo agrees seriously, knowing this is no time to brush him off.

A burst of energy blasts past her and Ichigo watches in shock as the exit is suddenly sealed off. She tries calling into the phone for Urahara but while she can hear something going on, she doesn’t get an answer.

A second blast of energy nearly catches her off guard. She brings Zangetsu up to block it and is taken by surprise when the energy doesn’t explode so much as it stretches out to enclose her in a circular cage.

“What is this?”

She hears maniacal laughter; it takes her a moment to identify it as Quilge. “Too bad, Kurosaki Ichigo! Just a little more and you could have gone to protect Soul Society! But now there is no way for you to escape that cage. You lose, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have no choice but to stay trapped in that dark cage and watch, powerless, as Soul Society is destroyed.”

Ichigo growls, striking the energy bars in an attempt to shatter them. They spark but she’s repulsed by the energy as her ‘prison’ stands strong. She can hear Akon call for her but no matter how much she hollers he can’t hear her. Instead, she’s trapped, listening as the fighting carries on, sounds of explosions and battles carrying through but they’re nearly drowned by the sound of voices crying out, some in anger but the majority in pain and horror and screaming for help.

She rails against the walls of her prison, hacking and slicing and even trying a Getsuga but it’s to no purpose.

When her connection to Urahara is lost she starts worrying; if anyone was capable of helping her get out of this jail, it was Urahara. Now she’s stuck with a one-way connection to Akon, listening as the screaming continues. Listening as Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia fall to the enemy. Her emotions run rampant, tears of frustration building. She feels useless stuck in this cage, a sense of helplessness invading her, swamped by fear and worry for her friends and so much anger.

Ichigo curses, yelling out as she attacks the bars again. She fires Getsuga after Getsuga, slashing and stabbing the bars, teeth gritting as she pours her reiatsu into the attacks. She doesn’t care what it costs her, she won’t let them fall. She won’t let them die; she won’t let everyone die.

She raises her reiatsu to its limits, funneling as much as she can into her attack. She doesn’t care as the phone shatters or as she’s burned by her own reiatsu, her will pushing her to succeed in breaking free. She _will_ protect them. Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Toshiro, Komamura, Renji, Rukia, Kira, Hirako, Kensei, Shūhei, Rangiku; she’ll protect all of them, no matter what.

Power explodes around her and the prison finally shatters. She’s free. What’s more, while the previous openings were closed, the barrier between the worlds was somehow weakened and the force of the explosion that caused the jail to break is enough to shatter a hole. Ichigo is breathing heavily but can’t help smiling.

“Finally,” she hears Akon pant out. This time it’s not through the phone but in person as she peers through the hole to see herself in the Research and Development Institute. “I tried to open it from here sooner but it wouldn’t work.”

Akon collapses forward, three daggers protruding from his back. Ichigo takes in the bodies littering the room and the blood splattering the walls before her eyes fall on the Quincy who has the nerve to smile at her.

“Who are you?” He asks, fingering a dagger similar to those impaling Akon and several of the other Shinigami. “I am Domino Shaz of the Sternritter. The power I was blessed with is–”

Ichigo could care less who he is and she doesn’t spare him a second glance before she cuts him down, a Getsuga more than enough to defeat him. She turns away, checking that Akon is in fact still alive before she leaves. When she makes it to the sky of Seireitei, she can feel the difference instantly.

It’s raining. It’s raining and the Quincy are still standing. That’s all she needs to know that the Soutaicho has fallen. She can see Renji and Rukia, both severely injured and unconscious. Focusing, she can feel Byakuya; feel that he’s still awake.

She goes to him, but nothing could prepare her for the sight she comes upon. He’s imbedded in a crater in the wall, drenched in blood. His kenseikan are destroyed, hair falling into his face and haori in tatters. He looks like he fought Senbonzakura and lost. His breathing is ragged and Ichigo’s chest aches in sympathy at the sound.

He forces his eyes open, blood trickling from his mouth as he speaks. “Are Rukia and Renji still alive?”

“Yea,” she answers softly. “They’re alive. They’re fine.”

“I see. I am glad,” Byakuya says. “I don’t have much time left. Despite being a Taicho of the Gotei Thirteen, I was rendered helpless by these malevolent beings that trespass on Soul Society. I let many valuable soldiers die, leaving nothing but an empty void in the families of my subordinates. Without a doubt, facing death’s doorstep under these circumstances brings a humiliation that echoes throughout every fiber of my being.”

Ichigo wishes to refute him, to tell him that there is no shame in being bested, but hadn’t she felt the same that night in Karakura so long ago when Grimmjow beat her into the ground?

“If that weren’t humbling enough, now you, a human girl, who was never meant to be here, never meant to tread onto this battlefield, I am going to ask that you indulge this one last request from this contemptible man standing before you. Please forgive me for having to place this burden upon your shoulders.” His breathing is becoming more labored but, like the proud noble he is, Byakuya pushes on. Tears mix with rain as he entrusts her with his last hope. “Please protect Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo!”

Ichigo doesn’t offer him an answer or any platitudes, just tightens her hand on Zangetsu and heads out. She’s not sure what it is, but something is pulling her. She doesn’t think to question it at the time, just follows to where she’s being lead. There, she sees two men standing tall. One has long blond hair and is dressed in the typical Quincy garb while the other has long black hair and a mustache and is dressed in a black cloak over the Quincy white.

Something at the back of her mind shifts but the two are making to leave and Ichigo refuses to have that. She pushes the feeling back and shifts her grip on Zangetsu, hurling her sword to imbed in the rubble before them, halting their departure. She waits to be sure they’ve stopped before she reclaims her sword.

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” the dark one says. “I do not know how you did it but I applaud you for escaping Quilge’s jail. However, do you really plan on fighting me with your body in that tattered state?”

“You’re the enemy’s leader?” She asks, wanting confirmation.

“Enemy,” he lets out a wry laugh. “I am, at the same time I am not.”

“Don’t fuck with me,” Ichigo growls. “I’m asking if you’re the one who made such a mess of Soul Society!”

He smiles, “Indeed I am.”

Ichigo’s tightly reigned anger explodes, reiatsu bursting out and skyrocketing at the smug tone. She charges forward and unleashes a Getsuga, watching as the enemy is swallowed by the explosion. Before she has time to react a hand shoots out of the smoke and grabs her, slamming her to the ground. She knows she’s in no shape to be fighting, but she refuses to just stay down. She reaches for him but he knocks her hand away easily, pinning her down as he pulls his sword. She only has a split moment of fear, wondering if she’s really fixing to let everyone down, before he stabs her in the neck.

She lays frozen as he climbs to his feet with a tired sigh. “She’s still breathing. Take her to our castle,” he instructs his subordinate. “We’ll resuscitate her and make her join our troops.”

The other bows, “Understood.”

Ichigo is pretty sure being stabbed in the neck is supposed to hurt more and after such an injury she should be dead. But she’s not, and as much as she’d love to question that, right now isn’t the time. Before either moves, Ichigo takes the opportunity to grab his blade with one hand and fires of a Getsuga with the other.

“It was a mistake,” he says as he recovers, his clothing scorched from the attack.

Ichigo pants as she climbs back to her feet. “You’re calling it a mistake, just because I survived one of your attacks?”

“No, not that.”

He disappears in a flash of Hirenkyaku, reappearing in front of Ichigo who narrowly blocks his blade, but not the force behind it which is enough to break her left guard and destroys her sleeve underneath. She hisses at the slight sting but keeps her block up, ready for the next attack.

“So that really is what I saw,” he says instead, backing off.

“What are you talking about?”

“It was a mistake on my part to send a pure Quincy to stop you. It would have been better to send an Arrancar or something. Thanks to that, the memories within your reiatsu have awakened earlier than I would have liked.” He meets her gaze and Ichigo keeps it blank, her usual scowl held firm. “Whilst imprisoned by Quilge’s jail, you must have released your reiatsu to the very limit to destroy it. When all that reiatsu exploded out of you, the remaining reiatsu must have sucked in some of the surrounding as well when coming back to you. And when it reached the depths of your soul, Quilge’s reiatsu must have awakened the memories within your reiatsu from its very roots. Quilge’s jail was made to seal enemies, but it cannot contain Quincy.”

“What are you going on about?” Ichigo demands, wanting him to just spell out what he’s trying to hint at; she wants him to say it out loud. “The memories of my reiatsu? How do Quincy relate?”

“I see. You know nothing about yourself,” he says, turning a sharp gaze on her. “Or even of your own mother.”

Ichigo scowls, tired of the game. “What are–”

“I was hoping to slowly re-educate you after bringing you back. However, it appears it will not go that smoothly.”

“I’m not that big a fan of slow,” Ichigo scowls, hold tightening on Zangetsu.

He grins, shifting his stance. “Then I will overpower you by force and drag you back.”

“Like Hell,” she growls. “Now I’m asking you what the fuck you’re talking about!”

“Your questions will be answered when we return to Wandenreich.”

He comes at her again and she narrowly parries his blow but he follows it quickly enough, using the miniscule opening to grab her by her hair.

“Next will be a thrust,” he taunts. “You cannot depend on Blut Vene this time. I will release my power and–”

Shadows, like the one that took Ebern, start amassing around him and he looks down in surprise. “This is...”

“It’s time, Your Majesty,” the blond says from off to the side. “We have reached the time limit for operating outside the Schatten Bereich area. Please, allow us to return to Wandenreich.”

“Impossible, we should still have time–” he cuts himself off. “I see. Aizen Sōsuke, this is his doing. In the few minutes we were in contact, he managed to disrupt my senses. Haschwalth, why did you not inform me of this if you had noticed?”

The blond, Haschwalth, offers a small bow of his head. “Even if I were to attempt to stop Your Majesty, it would have been in vain.”

He watches his subordinate a moment more before he turns on his heal. “Fine. Let’s go.”

“Not so fast!” Ichigo snarls after them. “You really think I’ll let you waltz out of here? After you just shit on Soul Society? Do you fucks really think I’ll let you leave?”

The two turn to leave again and Ichigo snaps, “I said stop!”

She launches after them but she doesn’t even get close before Haschwalth turns and in a blink Ichigo finds her sword broken, the tip falling to imbed in the ground.

“This is goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo,” the Quincy leader says as he peers over his shoulder. “I shall return for you in the future. Heal your wounds and wait for me, my daughter born in the dark.”


	6. Relics

As much as she doesn’t like it– she’s heard some of the stories about what he did to the Zanpakuto he was granted access to during the Zanpakuto Rebellion– Ichigo entrusts Zangetsu to Kurotsuchi. He’s really her only chance of getting Zangetsu fixed if she wants to be of help when the Quincy return. She has to answer far too many questions, some of which she wonders if they are really necessary to fix her Zanpakuto or simply to slake Kurotsuchi’s own interest.

After leaving the Twelfth she tries to decide just what the hell to do. The Fourth Division is swarming around trying to find survivors and transporting them to their Division for healing and while she’d like to be of help, she knows she’s likely to cause more harm than good. She’s torn between heading to the Fourth and checking on her friends and going to the First where the other Taicho are no doubt meeting to discuss just what state things are in.

The decision is made for her when she’s passing the Ninth and runs into Shūhei who is talking to a group of his Division members. He’s got a few bandages but nothing that looks too serious thankfully.

He calls out for her and she silently falls in beside him as he continues instructing his men. “Continue checking your grids, any wounded found are to be transported to the Fourth. There’s a representative from each Division at the Fourth working on identifying and compiling a list of those brought in. Dead are to be left for now until all of the wounded are cared for; if it’s someone from our Division or someone you recognize, make a note and move on. Lists are to be sent in every hour so we can compile a master list and send out updated charts.”

The men are quick to bow and leave. Shūhei continues walking, leading the way to his office. Once there, Shūhei sets down the stack of papers he’d been carrying and turns to her, eyes tracking each of her wounds. She shifts, uncomfortable at the look he gets when he touches a finger to the cut on her neck.

“You should’ve already gone to the Fourth,” he says softly

She reaches up to grasp his wrist, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand. “There are plenty of other people who need the attention more.”

He sighs, but she can see the shadows of a smile. “Somehow, I knew you’d say that.”

He moves to one of the cupboards and pulls out a small med kit and Ichigo scowls, “I’m fine, really. Don’t you have–”

“If you’re not going to go to the Fourth then you can at least let me do this,” he cuts in.

“Are you even qualified?” Ichigo asks smartly, even as she works off her arm guards.

“A smart Shinigami gets the basic level of training in every possible discipline. Izuru used to be in the Fourth so I had plenty of help learning the basics of healing.” Shūhei maneuvers her so she’s leaning against the desk so he can look at her head. Neither of them say anything as he wipes at the blood and wraps her head. He tapes a bandage over the cut on her cheek and helps her strip off her kosode and shitagi, giving her a sharp look when he sees the full extent.

“It’s really not that bad,” she tries to defend. He scowls, gently prodding her side and she hisses at what is undoubtedly a fractured rib. “I’ve certainly had worse.”

He snorts but doesn’t say anything more as he continues.

“Just how bad is it?” She finally hazards.

Shūhei’s hands pause for a moment and she feels him exhale before he gets back to work. “Reports are still coming in so we don’t know the full extent of damage just yet. Among the Taicho, the Soutaicho is dead and Kuchiki and Zaraki are in critical condition. Among the Fukutaicho, you already know of Sasukibe’s death and Izuru, Abarai, and Kuchiki are also in critical condition. The rest of the Taicho and Fukutaicho suffered moderate damage at the most and are continuing their duties.”

Ichigo holds her arm out next. “When I was coming here initially, Akon mentioned a Fukutaicho’s reiatsu had disappeared. That was Kira?”

“It was weak but the Fourth are working on him now. He’s not as bad as Kuchiki-taicho, but it still doesn’t look good.”

“The Quincy I encountered in Hueco Mundo, he had the ability to trap me in this jail while I was on my way here,” she explains quietly. “I could hear what was going on, but I couldn’t get through and I couldn’t escape. I couldn’t do a damn thing, Shūhei.”

“You got out in the end,” he points out.

“Their leader...” Ichigo pauses, not quite sure what to say.

“Yhwach,” Shūhei says. “The leader’s name is Yhwach.”

She watches as Shūhei returns the first aid kit to the cupboard and digs for something else. “When I faced him, he said that the prison was meant to hold their enemy. The only thing it can’t hold is another Quincy.”

Shūhei pauses, slowly turning to face her.

Ichigo rubs the bandage at her neck, remembering. “He stabbed me with his sword, point blank; there’s no way to miss from that close. Later, he mentioned me not being able to use Blut Vene to survive his next attack.”

“Here, put this on. Yours is a lost cause.” He hands her one of his spare shitagi and Ichigo accepts it. He waits for her to pull it on, leaning against the desk beside her. “Is he trying to say that you’re a Quincy?”

“I think he’s trying to say my mother was,” Ichigo answers quietly as she pulls her kosode back on. “If it’s true, and he’s not just trying to jerk me around, it might explain why my old man left Soul Society in the first place.”

“But how could you not know yo–” his words cut off suddenly. “Your father...left Soul Society?”

“During the Winter War, he joined the battle. He was in spirit form and had a Taicho haori. I never got around to asking him; I figure he’ll tell me whenever he’s ready.” She shrugs, straightening her shihakusho before reaching for her right arm guard. The left is kind of a lost cause, just like the shitagi. “If I can get back in contact with Urahara-san, he might be able to tell me something. The Twelfth says they’ll keep trying but right now everything is a little haywire.”

 “So... Human, Shinigami, and Quincy?” Shūhei says faintly.

Ichigo can’t help the snort that escapes. “Don’t forget Hollow and Fullbring.”

“Human and Fullbring are the same.”

“I have a few friends who would disagree,” she retorts flatly which earns her a faint smile. She rubs at the bandage covering her arm, her mind flashing to how easily Zangetsu had been broken. She doesn’t mean to say anything, but the words escape her unbidden. “I’m worried, Shūhei.”

“If you do turn out to be part Quincy, you know none of us will care,” he assures her.

“That’s not what I’m worried about. When I went up against Yhwach, I didn’t stand a chance. I didn’t land a single hit and in the end his subordinate broke Zangetsu.”

Shūhei was fixing to say something, no doubt to make her feel better, but at the mention of Zangetsu breaking he shuts his mouth. Instead, he reaches over and pulls Ichigo to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Ichigo squeezes her eyes shut, hating how pathetic she feels. She knows she still has her powers; even if she can’t communicate with them, she can still sense Ossan and Shiro. She knows she hasn’t lost them, but it’s a stark reminder of when she did. She spent seventeen months without them and the thought of going through that again, of leaving her friends to deal with the Quincy by themselves, it… it terrifies her more than Shiro ever did.

“I don’t want anyone to die,” she whispers. “Not if I can help it.”

“Hey, we’ll figure something out.” Shūhei says, hugging her tighter. “The Twelfth is going over and analyzing everything right now and the Taicho are probably already planning while the rest of us deal with this mess. The Quincy caught us off guard but we were able to gather more on them this time and we’ll be better prepared when they return. You’ll find a way to fix your sword and hopefully you’ll have time to heal some before the next battle.”

Ichigo takes a deep breath, nodding slowly. “I just… I feel so useless and I don’t know if he was just trying to fuck with my head, but he’s succeeded.”

“I don’t care what species you are or however many you can lay claim to, so long as they keep you safe and alive.”

“You say that now, but wait until you meet Shiro,” she scoffs. “You said the other Taicho are okay. Did you see Kensei for yourself?”

“Yeah, he’s the one who dragged me to the Fourth. He didn’t escape unscathed but he got off lighter than me.”

She lets out a breath of relief, wrapping her arms around him as they lapse into silence, the calm moment soothing her frayed nerves. A knock at the door brings an end to their respite.

As nice as it was, this is no time to be languishing around.

Shūhei scratches a hand through his hair and gestures at the papers on his desk, “I’m going to start going through the files to see who’s been accounted for and who’s still missing so we can get out an updated list and start notifying the families.”

There’s another knock at the door. “Hisagi-fukutaicho?”

Shūhei sighs and Ichigo can’t help grinning as he runs a tired hand through his hair again.

“I’m going to head to the Fourth to check how the others are doing,” she says as she pulls back. “Maybe see if there is anything I can do to be of help while I wait to hear back from the Twelfth.”

He nods, moving towards the door. “Maybe think about getting checked by someone at the Fourth?”

She leans in to press a quick kiss to his lips before she opens the door to show a Division member waiting, looking a little anxious.

When she sees her, the Division member straightens quickly. “Kurosaki-san!”

“I’m serious,” Shūhei calls after her. “Get checked by a member of the Fourth.”

“I’ll check in later, Hisagi-san,” she calls back, waving over her shoulder as she quickly escapes.

Ichigo makes her way to the Fourth and is directed to where she can wait for news on her friends. She isn’t sure how long she waits before someone from the Twelfth finds her, handing her a report.

“According to this message sent by Urahara Kisuke from Hueco Mundo, Urahara Kisuke, Inoue Orihime, and Sado Yasutora are doing well,” he summarizes for her. “We have yet to establish any direct communication with them but we’ll contact you as soon as we do.”

“I see, that’s good,” Ichigo says, rereading the message. “Thank you.”

She hears a familiar voice yelling out and glances to see Ikkaku going off, disbelieving that Kenpachi was defeated.

“Ichigo-san!” She turns at the call, surprised to see Hanatarō. “Ichigo-san, please come over here! I’ll tend to your wounds!”

“No, I’m good. I got some emergency healing done on me already,” she assures, not wanting to distract him when she’s perfectly fine. “Go help out some of the more heavily wounded, okay?”

“That’s unacceptable,” Hanatarō exclaims, eerily reminding her of Unohana-taicho for a moment. “Your injuries are just as grievous as anyone’s!”

Ichigo is trying to figure out how to politely decline without getting a squad sent after her– Hanatarō would certainly do it, too– when she hears Hirako call for her and Hanatarō drops back.

“Rukia-chan and Abarai’s surgeries just ended,” he tells her, leading her to the ICU.

“Reiatsu healing wouldn’t have been enough in their cases. Given the scope of their injuries, we had to operate directly so we sutured the reishi in the most critical areas.” The attending nurse explains when she shows them in. “They’ve cleared the most critical hurdle and are now in stable condition. I’ll take my leave, please call me if anything comes up.”

Ichigo nods from where she’s standing between the two beds, her gaze lingering on Renji who has a breathing mask.

“Ichigo…”

She jerks around at Rukia’s voice, surprised to see the woman watching her. “Rukia! Is it really okay for you to be talking?”

“They did just say my condition is stabilizing,” Rukia pants. “Like usual, words just go in one ear and out the other with you, fool.”

“Why you,” Ichigo scowls, disbelieving that she’s trying to joke in her condition. “That mouth of yours is as energetic as ever.”

“Ichigo, you came back to protect Soul Society,” Rukia continues. “Thank you.”

Ichigo’s chest aches at the appreciation but she knows better than to let that weigh on her friend. She tries to brush it off like she would any other time, crossing her arms and shrugging like it’s no big deal. “Of- of course I did! Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it protecting since I was utterly useless, but–”

“Hey, douchebag, ya went and chased the big dog away! If ya hadn’t show that ugly mug of yers, he’d have taken a bigger shit on us.” Hirako interrupts before she can put herself down anymore. “Ain’t no shame in kingin’ like Kong sometimes, retard.”

She turns, surprised at the sentiment. “Hirako–”

“Kurosaki Ichigo-sama!” The door slides open, revealing a panting Twelfth Division member. “Kurotsuchi-taicho is calling for you! It’s about your Zanpakuto–”

Ichigo is out the door before he finishes his explanation, more than happy for an excuse to escape and eager to hear what Kurotsuchi has to say about Zangetsu. She doesn’t take his news particularly well.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me!” She exclaims, disbelievingly. “What crap is this? You repaired your own Zanpakuto after breaking it, didn’t you?”

“You imbecile, I did not repair mine, I modified it,” Kurotsuchi says, managing to give her a haughty look at the same he looks down his nose at her. “In order to repair a Zanpakuto you need the owner’s reishi and reiatsu and then you merge them into your Zanpakuto. It’s as simple as that.”

“So basically I need to take it home and fix it myself,” Ichigo hazards to guess. “Well then…”

“Hush, grown ups are still talking,” he interrupts without bothering to look at her. “That only applies if the Zanpakuto breaks in Shikai. If it breaks in its Bankai state, it’s a whole different matter.” He turns, giving her an apathetic look. “A broken Bankai can never be returned to its former state.”

Ichigo’s heart stutters. “What?”

“Of course, there are exceptions. Komamura Sajin’s Kokujō Tengen Myō’ō, those two share such an intense bond that when the Bankai breaks the wielder sustains considerable damage as well; but that weakness is also a strength since the Zanpakuto recovers when the wielder is healed. I’ve got a grasp on the Bankai of all the Taicho, strictly for research purposes of course, and his was the only exception I’ve found,” Kurotsuchi continues like it is all some trivial matter. “Madarame Ikkaku’s Bankai was destroyed during his fight with Edrad Liones and it was all Akon could do to keep it from falling apart; even though he managed to put it back together, its power is not even a fraction of what it used to be.”

“Ikkaku’s Bankai?” Ichigo thinks back, trying to remember if she’s seen it before.

“Whoops. I do believe he told me to keep it a secret,” Kurotsuchi says indifferently. “Oh well, I’m not going to lose any sleep over it.”

“What about Renji’s Bankai?” She tries. “He said his Bankai broke once in a fight against Byakuya.”

“The number of joints in his Bankai, how many do you think there are?” He asks, tone clearly stating the question is rhetorical. “The parts of Hihiō Zabimaru destroyed by Kuchiki Byakuya have remained broken since their encounter.”

Ichigo’s frustration mounts and she grits her teeth. “Well then, what the hell should I–”

A sudden commotion detracts her attention and Ichigo is taken by surprise when Kon of all people comes running in, a trail of Shinigami chasing after him. When he sees her, he lets a cry of relief and dives to hide behind her legs which bring the Shinigami up short as they glance from Kon, to Ichigo, to Kurotsuchi, and back again.

Ichigo takes a deep breath and slowly releases it before she looks down at Kon. “Have you been here this entire time?”

“It’s been a horrible eighteen months! Ichigo, lend me your ears,” Kon whines dramatically as he latches onto her leg. “Let me tell you about all I’ve been through here.”

“Pass,” she retorts quickly, shaking him off. “You should’ve known better than to wonder around Soul Society.”

“Ichigo, how can you be so heartless?” The stuffed lion cries theatrically.

“Follow me, Kurosaki Ichigo,” Kurotsuchi calls, dragging her attention away from Kon who is trying to hide from the Shinigami edging closer. “It’s in your best interest to meet them, though I’m definitely not happy to. The Zero Division has arrived.”


	7. Zero Division

Ichigo has to practically run to keep up with Kurotsuchi as he leads them out of the Seireitei and past the wall, going around to one of the uninhabited areas. They’re the last to arrive from the looks of it, the other Taicho are already present with the obvious exceptions of Byakuya and Kenpachi. Her eyes track to the far left where Kensei is standing by Hirako and she takes a moment to observe, noticing that majority of his wounds are minor and seem to have already healed.

“Hirako!” She calls out in greeting, moving to stand by them.

“Oh, Ichigo, sightseeing?” Hirako greets in return. “Ain’t nothin’ here gonna be worth your time.”

Kensei glances at her, taking in the array of bandages. He zeroes in on her arm, touching a knuckle to it and Ichigo holds it up, flexing her hand to show it’s still fine. He nods and turns back. He grasps her hand a moment later and Ichigo gives a slight squeeze as she keeps her focus on Hirako.

“Where’s this Zero Division from? I mean...” She tries to find a polite way of phrasing it but decides there really isn’t. “Why did they wait until Seireitei was in shambles before coming out? Where are they, normally?”

Kyoraku is the one to answer, “With the Spirit King in the Soul Palace.”

“The Soul Palace?” She frowns, not quite understanding. She’s always assumed that it is somewhere in the Seireitei. “Isn’t it inside Seireitei?”

“Think back to when you first came here, that wall that came crashing down. Things have been rather turbulent as of late so the wall is surrounding Seireitei full time right now but strictly speaking, it’s only meant to be used during states of emergency.” Kyoraku gives her a shrewd glance from his lone eye. “Now, if that wall only protects Seireitei in cases of emergency, what is it usually protecting?”

She glances in surprise to Hirako who offers a shrug of confirmation.

Nothing more is said before Kyoraku points up to the sky. “And here they come.”

That’s all the warning they get before a massive pillar comes down, slamming into the ground with enough force that Ichigo brings an arm up to block the flying dirt and debris.

“Tenchūren; it’s the preferred method of transportation for the Zero Division,” Kyoraku calmly explains when the dust has cleared. “Everyone from the Zero Division is inside that pillar.”

“Everyone?” Ichigo asks in surprise, taking in the size and wondering how an entire company could possibly fit. “In that cramped space?”

“There are no ‘soldiers’ in the Zero Division. All five members are Taicho, although calling them ‘Taicho’ doesn’t really do them justice either,” Kyoraku says as the door on the pillar begins opening. “Their combined power is greater than all of the Gotei 13 put together.”

Ichigo isn’t sure what she was expecting, but the five that step out are decidedly not it. Leading them out is a large bear of a man who’s got a wide grin, his bushy eyebrows and thick black beard at odds with his bald head. He’s wearing a standard shihakusho under what looks like a Taicho haori, the front open to expose far too much hair, along with a large set of red prayer beads and a pair of tengu geta.

To his right is a plump woman with smiling black lips and artistic swirls adorning her cheeks, bright purple hair pulled back and held by what looks like a large silver cooking spoon. She’s also in a standard shihakusho under what looks like a Taicho haori. To his left is a dark-skinned man with thick black hair, the sides shaved and dyed green. Unlike the other two, while he’s wearing a shihakusho, it’s been altered, the shitagi green and the hakama only falling to his knees, leaving his legs exposed and drawing that much more attention to his green and gold slippers. He’s not wearing a haori either, seeming to have replaced it with a puffer vest. He’s grinning widely, eyes hidden behind a pair of gold-framed glasses with blue lenses.

The two at the back are the more… eye catching, of the bunch. The man is waving a banner bearing the Zero Division’s emblem, four four-pointed stars with white centers arranged in a diamond formation inside the Gotei diamond. He’s tall and lean, eerily reminiscent of Nnoitra or Kenpachi, his black hair styled into an outlandish pompadour with tapered sideburns. He’s wearing standard hakama with a large yellow sash, his chest completely exposed under his haori that’s been shortened to stop at his waist. The woman beside him has a number of freakish puppet-like arms coming from behind her, waving and playing instruments. She’s a slender young woman, long black hair falling past her shoulders, a large golden ornament framing the back of her head. She’s also wearing a standard shihakusho and a haori under a white robe. Ichigo is reminded of photos of maiko she’s seen, something supported by the okobo the woman is wearing. If it wasn’t for the extra arms, she’d look relatively normal with how calm and unaffected she looks.

Ichigo really isn’t sure what the hell to think.

“Get out the way, get out the way, we’re finally here! Make way for the badass Zero Division!” The pompadour exclaims from around the stick he has clenched between his teeth. “It’s been a long time, you lil’ Gotei 13 noobs. You been restin’ and takin’ your Wheaties?”

Hirako watches them descend, unmoved by the procession. “They aren’t playing with a full deck of cards, are they?”

The purple-haired woman got behind them somehow as she suddenly slaps Hirako upside the back of his head. “’Feel pain!”

“What’s yer problem?” Hirako shouts as he rubs his head, rounding on the woman.

“It’s been an eternity, Hirako!” She giggles. “Why isn’t Hiyori-chan by your side? That’s so unusual.”

“Wait, did you say Hiyori-can?” Hirako stops rubbing his head, looking at the woman closer.

“What are you talking about? How could you forget a face like this? It’s me, Kirio! Hikifune Kirio!”

Hirako does a double take, nearly falling over in his surprise. “K-Kirio-san? You’ve chan– you can’t be! Saying you’ve come outta chrysalis would be more accurate!”

“My, Hirako is still the big flirt,” Kirio singsongs. “I’ve barely changed, if it all. Ah, I’m starving.”

“Well, well, well, been a long time, Unohana.” The pompadour approaches Unohana, leaning over and looking down at her. “What up? You ever able to wrap your pretty little head around my kickass healing techniques?”

“Of course,” Unohana answers calmly.

“Ya don’t say? ‘Cuz from what I heard, quite a few of yers are pushin’ daisies this time ‘round,” he mouths off. “What’s up with that, huh?”

Unohana open here yes but the bear of a man comes up to diffuse the situation quickly.

He slings an arm over the other man’s shoulder, pulling him in close. “Now, now, it’s really been a long time! You must have a lot to talk about, but do it later.”

The pompadour clicks his tongue but settles and Unohana’s eyes slip closed again.

“Well, the Zero Division is as lively as ever.” Kyoraku looks as easy going as ever but there’s no smile on his face when he looks up from under his hat. “So, why have you decided to grace us with your presence?”

“So, you’re Kurosaki Ichigo.” Ichigo stills, glancing up to see bear-man looking straight at her. He watches her as he answers Kyoraku’s question. “This time, by the will of the Spirit King, we’re here to rebuild the Gotei 13. But first, Kurosaki Ichigo, I’m taking you with us to the Soul Palace.”

“Quit fucking around!”

They all turn in surprise at the sudden outburst. That it comes from Sui-Feng off all people makes it that much more shocking.

“The revered Zero Division is so important they just sit idly by in the Soul Palace whilst Soul Society was being torn to shreds and now you arrive to assist the Gotei 13? Give me a break!”

“Like I was saying,” bear-man continues like nothing happened. “We’re going to–”

“Hey!” Sui-Feng yells.

“You’re noisy.”

Ichigo doesn’t even register pompadour move before he’s behind Sui-Feng, her arm twisted up behind her with only one hand.

“Quit fucking around? You took the words right out of my mouth. Remember what you are? You’re part of the _Gotei_ 13.” Pompadour’s voice is all wry insolence. “Our job is to protect the King’s Palace, your job is to protect Seireitei. As someone who bears the name of Gotei, don’t go crying to us ‘bout how help didn’t come just ‘cuz you couldn’t do shit; it’s dishonoring your name.”

Bear-man thumps a fist down on pompadour’s head, making the man curse as he’s sent collapsing to the ground.

“I said to save such banter for later,” he reprimands him. “We’ve got business to take care of.”

“That won’t be necessary. Everyone on the list is accounted for.” They all turn in surprise once more to see the maiko-looking woman standing calmly, her skeletal arms holding four large orbs as another lifts to point at Ichigo. “Kurosaki Ichigo, you are the only one left.”

Ichigo stands stunned, looking from the hand in her face to the woman staring at her so apathetically.

“You cannot do this,” Unohana speaks up. “In those spheres lie Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, and Kuchiki Rukia. They are in no condition to leave Soul Society at the moment. I cannot let you take them.”

“That’s exactly why we’re taking them with us. Got it?” Pompadour says, coming up behind Unohana. “I know yer well aware of this by now, but you don’t have the power to heal them completely. That Kuchiki Byakuya is gonna kick the bucket if we leave him with you! You don’t have the skills to pay the bills, but I do. You understand, right, ‘Retsu’? What you should be doing right now is leave this mess to the pros.”

Unohana relents, a resigned look in her eyes that matches Kyoraku’s bowed head.

“That is Tensa Zangetsu in that one, correct?” Kurotsuchi asks, bringing their attention to where he’s crept behind the maiko to peer at the fourth sphere. “Did you break into my laboratory? As always, you are looking down on me.”

“Oh, look who it is, it’s Mayuri. Did you say break in? Hardly. I merely touched the door and it opened. That’s all.” The maiko turns to him, a sly and proud smirk on her face. “Compared to when I was here, security has become quite lax.”

“W-wait a second,” Ichigo calls out, partly to diffuse the situation but mostly because she really doesn’t get why they want to take her too. “If you’re taking them with you to heal them, why do you need me to tag along? I’m not as badly hurt as them, I’ll heal just fine here in Seireitei. And I have things I need to–”

“I’m well aware,” bear-man interrupts her calmly. “The reason you’re coming with us is something entirely different.”

“Entirely different?” Ichigo frowns, not understanding.

“Anybody home?” A loud voice suddenly blasts, voice overly chipper. “Phew, it’s just my luck. Impeccable timing as always! Looks like everybody is already assembled!”

Everyone turns, shocked at the sudden sound of Urahara’s voice.

“Why, hello there. It’s really been a while everyone,” Urahara continues in a sing-song voice before it turns moderately serious. “But seriously, you have no idea how hard it was to set this connection up. Were you worried? My apologies– Huh? Hello? Is this thing on? Why…”

He trails off, realizing no one is really paying attention, too stunned by the sudden appearance. They’re all too busy staring at Kon who’s projecting the image from his eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kurotsuchi finally says.

Kon starts sweating, but he holds his position like he’s afraid something bad will happen if he moves. “No, this is… Even I don’t know what this is!”

“Capture it,” Mayuri orders flatly.

The Twelfth Division members who’d been frozen behind Kon suddenly jump into action, diving for him.

“I spent so much effort on that modification!” Urahara pouts on the screen as Kon is handed off to Kurotsuchi. “Well, a lot has been happening here in Hueco Mundo but no doubt you’re all pressed on time so to sum it all up, as you can see, we’re safe and sound so there’s no need for concern.”

Ichigo nods, relieved that they’re all still doing alright. Kurotsuchi, on the other hand, is more focused on trying to figure out how Kon is acting as the communication device.

“How do you manipulate this?” He asks aloud, poking at Kon’s eyes to which the stuffed lion cries out in protest.

“Sharp as ever! You figured out that the eyes are the switches,” Urahara waves. He smiles a moment later as he singsongs, “But unfortunately, I’ve turned off the switches from this side.”

“Urahara-san? What are you up to?” Ichigo perks at the sound of Inoue’s voice and a moment later the bubbly woman comes bounding up to the screen, pushing Urahara out of the way. “It’s Kurosaki-kun! Hi! You look injured but you seem as lively as ever!”

“Inoue,” Ichigo greets in return, feeling herself smile. “You look like you’re doing well too.”

“Yup, I’m totally fine! Sado-kun, come here!”

Chad comes in a moment later, bending down so he can see the screen. “Ichigo! Good, so you’re safe too.”

“What’s up with everyone? Were you all that worried about me?” The worry she’s had since that dropped call finally abates, the knot in Ichigo’s chest unfurling as she takes in her friends, both of them looking unharmed. “I was more worried about you guys.”

“Well, I wanted to get in touch with you sooner,” Urahara squeezes back into the frame rubbing the back of his head ruefully. “But Kon-san was restrained so we couldn’t get the communications system up and running.”

“Hey, what’re you guys doin’ in there?”

Ichigo stills, the smile slipping off her face. “That voice... Is that...”

“That voice! Kurosaki?” The flap behind Urahara bursts open and Urahara quickly turns, trying to block the image. “Kurosaki! You shit-stain, you’re there aren’t you?”

“No she’s not!” Urahara quickly denies.

“Don’t fuck with me!” Grimmjow growls. “I heard her voice!”

“Like I said, she’s not here! Sado-san, Inoue-san, use that and chase him out of the tent!”

There’s a big commotion as the two jump up and try to wrestle the former Espada out. They’re having moderate luck before Nelliel comes charging in, tackling Grimmjow to the ground amidst a storm of cursing. When she looks up and sees Ichigo she leans forward and waves exuberantly, ignoring Grimmjow’s hiss at the shift in weight.

“Ichigo! You’re okay!”

“I knew it! You lying bastards!” Grimmjow growls, trying to wriggle free. “Get off me, Nel!”

“Nel! Why are you guys with him?” Ichigo demands, her worry spiking. “Is everything okay?”

“Don’t worry, Nel can handle Grimm-kitty!” Grimmjow hisses at the nickname and tries to round on Nelliel who handles him easily. “Gots to go! Bye, Ichigo!”

Ichigo can do nothing but wave as she watches Nelliel drag a spitting and cursing Grimmjow from the tent. Inoue and Chad are quick to pull the flaps closed, taping them up and holding them just in case.

“Kurosaki-san, when you said that you had things left to do, you meant getting us out of Hueco Mundo, right?” Urahara asks, bringing her attention back to him. His tone is serious and Ichigo doesn’t have to answer for him to know that’s exactly what she was thinking. “In that case, there’s no need for that. Kurosaki-kun, please act for your own sake from now on. Think and act for yourself; do what you really want to do.”

Ichigo doesn’t say anything, but she knows as well as he that the decision has been made now.

“Ah, and don’t worry about him,” Urahara chirps a moment later, signaling over his shoulder just as Grimmjow lets out a howl and starts cursing Nel in earnest. “We made a little arrangement. Well then, see ya.”

With that the image blinks out and everyone remains silent.

Ichigo isn’t stupid; she knows what Urahara was saying without it needing to be said. If she goes to the Soul Palace, she might not ever be able to return to the world of the living. Her power is already enough that it makes Karakura a Hollow-hotspot and it was enough that all of her friends were affected by it. Somehow she gets the feeling that going to the Soul Palace, being around so many powerful beings, and getting her Zanpakuto fixed, it’s all going to make her even more powerful than she already is. And with her lack of control or any real training, things would just be that much worse, and she doesn’t want to do that to her friends or her family.

As much as it might hurt to leave them all behind, she can’t just abandon Soul Society. She has friends here as well and she’d never be able to look her sisters in the face if she were to just abandon them in their moment of need.

“Mr. Bald guy,” she calls out. “If I go to this Soul Palace, can Tensa Zangetsu be repaired?”

“That’s impossible; it cannot be repaired,” bear-man answers honestly. Before she has time to despair, he continues. “However, within the Soul Palace, there is a peerless reijutsu that can’t be found anywhere else. Using that, we can reforge the blade into something similar to the original.”

Ichigo glances to her broken sword and she feels Kensei squeeze her hand in support. He knows the truth just as well her. She squeezes, holding tight for a moment more before she lets go and steps forward. “Well then, let’s get going to the Soul Palace.”


	8. The Hot Spring Demon

The Tenchūren, it turns out, can’t make it back to the Soul Palace on its own, which means they have to go to Kūkaku and get launched back to the Palace. While better than the first time she used Kūkaku’s canon, it’s still not something Ichigo wants to experience even semi-often. Seeing the palace though almost makes up for it.

Ahead of them is a long path leading to a platform overlooking a city. High above the platform are five discs spread out in a wide circle, and even further above hovering in the center is a tower that Ichigo’s eyes are drawn to.

“So this is the Spirit Palace,” she murmurs to herself, marveling at the sight.

“Yup! You should revel in the fact that you’re here! Garden variety Shinigami have never graced these hallowed halls!” Bear-man says proudly. “Well, I guess calling you a garden variety Shinigami is a bit of a stretch...”

Ichigo continues to marvel, staring at the place that Aizen had tried to move Heaven and Earth to get to.

“Wa-wait a second!” Ichigo hollers as a thought strikes. “We shouldn’t have been able to get here without the Ouken, right? When did you use something like that?”

 “It’s right here,” Bear-man laughs, flexing his arm to showcase a scar. “The Ouken is created with the power of the Spirit King and given to those chosen to become part of the Zero Division. It’s literally our bones. To sum it up, there are two ways to get into the Spirit Palace. Either with us or with our permission, which means we don’t have to be here physically as long as we just will it. Aizen attempted to make an Ouken. In other words, he was trying to create _us_ using his own reijutsu.”

“He was scheming to create life, assassinate the King, and trying to take the throne to become a God. Aizen Sōsuke is, without a doubt, the personification of evil,” the maiko says. “However, mind, Kurosaki Ichigo, these Quincy are even more wicked than him.”

“Alright, enough yappin’, we got a job to do.” Pompadour grabs Ichigo and leads her to the middle of the platform, positioning her so she’s in the center before he falls back. “Alrighty then! Don’t move a muscle, okay? Yeah, here we go! Get ready to surf the friendly skies!” He rubs his hands together before he pulls out a large mallet. “Don’t even flinch. If you so much as pass gas, you’re dead meat! Ready, get set, and–”

“Woah, woah, wait a second!” Ichigo yelps.

“’Sup?”

“Don’t just ‘‘sup’ me! Don’t I get an explanation?” She demands. “Where are you sending me? Am I going to meet the Spirit King?”

“You retarded?” Pompadour hollers and Ichigo feels insulted. It was a valid question, dammit! “There is no way some small fry like you is gonna meet the great Spirit King–”

Kirio slaps the back of his head, cutting off his rant. “Explain it properly!” She admonishes him before turning to Ichigo with a sweet smile. “Listen carefully. Although the Soul Palace encompasses this space in its entirety, strictly speaking, where we stand now is the Soul Palace Surface Path which is merely the entrance that leads to the actual Spirit Palace. And floating on the edge of this path, see that giant cocoon-like thing?” She points to the tower high above. “That’s the King’s Palace, where the King resides. Furthermore, those five plate things floating around are the Zero Division’s quarters. Our very own palaces, if you will. Each plate is populated by its own city. We’re entrusted as their guardians by the Spirit King.”

“A whole city...”

“First things first! I’m Kirinji Tenjirō, the Hot Spring Demon,” Pompadour finally introduces. “And all of you will be going to my Kirin Palace.”

He brings the mallet down without warning and Ichigo screams as she’s suddenly sent flying. Her heart is thudding in her chest and it takes her a moment to collect herself enough to turn her pending crash into a controlled fall. When Tenjirō lands next to her she sends him a dark glower that he brushes off, walking away and giving her no choice but to follow as he leads her to an onsen.

Ichigo honestly isn’t sure what purpose this is supposed to serve but decides to go along for now as she wraps a towel around herself and follows the path down to the hot spring where Tenjirō is already sprawled out in the water.

“Keep the towel on yer head and hop in.”

She only hesitates for a moment before she does as instructed, settling across from him in the large spring. She tries to relax, she honestly does, but it’s entirely too noisy. The roaring of the waterfalls and the large sōzu with the gurgling and monstrous clacking noise are far from soothing. Add on that they’re just sitting here, languishing around doing nothing, nothing being explained or done, and it’s no surprise when she snaps.

“It’s so damn noisy! Are you trying to scare people away? Though that’s not what’s most disturbing! What the hell are we doing here? Why are we just lounging around in a hot spring? Why was I even brought here?”

“Oh? Ain’t it obvious? It’s the Hot Spring Treatment.” Something bobs up out of the water and Tenjirō pushes it back under. “Whoops. This shouldn’t float.”

It takes her a moment to recognize just what it was.

“Byakuya? What the hell? Why’re you holding him under? He’ll drown!” Ichigo admits that she might sound just a tad bit hysteric, but given the way the day has gone so far, it’s a little warranted. “When did he even get in here?”

“Jeez, how annoying,” Tenjirō sighs, clicking his tongue. “It’s not just Byakuya.”

He reaches into the water, rooting around for a moment before pulling Renji up by his hair.

“Renji? Stop holding him like he’s some turnip!” She snaps, her words stuttering when an ass suddenly floats its way up. It’s too far to belong to either man. “Rukia too?”

“Kinda puts you in the mood for peaches, don’t it?”

“Shut up already!” Ichigo snaps, feeling embarrassed not only for herself but her friends as well. She jumps to her feet, ready to just leave already. Hirako was right, none of these Zero Division are playing with a full deck. They’re all nuts.

“If you ain’t got anythin’ worthwhile to say, shut up already,” Tenjirō says. It’s the tone more than the words that actually makes her stop. For once he sounds serious. “By engulfing them with this water, their wounded reiatsu is slowly being driven out along with their blood.”

“Wounded reiatsu?” She hasn’t heard of reiatsu being wounded.

“Can you see that red hot spring over there?”

He motions behind him and Ichigo looks over. It looks less like a hot spring and more like a boiling pool of blood; it looks like something that belongs in Hell. The sign posted in front of it supports her thoughts too.

She gives him a flat look. “More than that, I can see the sign that reads ‘Bloody Hell Pond’.”

“Yea, it says that. And that is where Byakuya goes now that he’s completely empty. Just gotta move him there quickly,” he stands, hefting Byakuya up and out of the water, literally throwing him into the other pool. “With a bang!”

Ichigo yells out, jumping to her feet once more and uncaring as her head towel falls. “What the hell is wrong with you? He’s about to die you know!”

“I said shut up!” Tenjirō barks at her. “We take out his blood in this White Bone Hell and replenish it again in the Bloody Hell Pond. Repeat that over and over again and what we’ve got is a body without a single drop of wounded reiatsu, clean as a whistle! That’s my healing method!”

“Is that really gonna–”

“You, ain’t you Urahara Kisuke’s discipline or something?” He asks, affront clear.

“Dis– who told you that?” Ichigo demands, already envisioning choking that damn shopkeeper for spreading such lies.

“Ya saw a weird hot spring in his and Shihōin Yoruichi’s ‘playground’, right? Urahara Kisuke made that after analyzing, many times over, the water in my hot spring.”

Ichigo really has no argument for that. She remembers Urahara’s hot spring; she’d often wished it was a more common thing. If what he had was simply based off Tenjirō’s, then she guesses she can give it a shot. Even if the man is a nutcase.

“Shut up and stay in the water,” he says. “Those pussy scratches you got won’t take more than a night to heal. You’ll even be healthier than you were before.”

She sighs, settling back against the side of the spring.

“Ya fucker! Ya dropped the towel from your head?”

“What?” She startles at the sudden yell and reaches up, remembering that she had dropped her towel earlier. She shrugs, leaning back again. “Oh, yea. Sorry dude.”

“Don’t just ‘sorry dude’ me! If you don’t keep it on your head, the core of your reiatsu will come out and you’ll die!”

“What the hell? That’s something you should’ve said at the start!”

“Stop bitchin’ and cover your head already.”

She scowls at him but fishes her towel out of the water, wringing it out before putting it back on her head. They lapse into silence after that and Ichigo isn’t quite sure when she dozed off or how long she was asleep before she was rudely awoken by a yell.

“Bath time!”

She doesn’t have time to blink her eyes open before she’s grabbed and dunked under the water. She reacts on instinct, lashing out and hitting at whoever has her. It takes a moment to realize there are two of them and she bites at the hand on her shoulder. The moment she’s free she jumps up, coughing and choking on water as she stumbles away.

“Ya fail!”

Tenjirō is lounging again, eyes closed and Ichigo quickly turns to see two hulking twins rubbing their hands and arms. She remembers seeing one of them when they first entered the onsen. She glares at Tenjirō, “What the hell? Were they trying to drown me?”

“Ya gotta count to a hundred,” he instructs without opening his eyes. “Try again!”

“Wha–”

She’s grabbed again and she barely has time to take a deep breath before she’s forced under the water again. She decides to just go along for now to get this ordeal over with already. She glares up at the two holding her down, wondering to herself how much trouble it could possibly be if she were to try killing one of the Royal Guard.

She almost makes it, she does, but she really hadn’t had time to take a proper breath so it’s at ninety-three that she decides she really can’t hold it anymore. When pushing at their hands doesn’t work she resorts to the tried and true method, biting the hand closest to her and kicking the other in the face.

“Ya fail again, punk bitch! Even a kid could do that!” Tenjirō ridicules. “Guess that’s just how you was raised. Didn’t ya momma ever tell ya to count to a hundred underwater when you’re in a bath? Can’t even do somethin’ that simple. What a pussy!”

“It’s only supposed to go to the chin!” Ichigo corrects sharply. “What kind of wacko parent tells their kid to submerge their entire head under water?”

“Blah, blah, blah. You’re a whiny little bitch, ain’t ya?” He clicks his tongue. “Kazuo, Kazuhiro, get a good grip and go again!”

“Yes, Aniki!” They respond in tandem. “Don’t hate at us for this, girl!”

Ichigo is more prepared this time, fighting back from the get go. If it was for a purpose, sure, but if it’s just because he’s got his ideas twisted around then it’s not happening! She’s cursing and spitting as she shoves and hits at them, refusing to go back under the water.

“Wait!”

Both men still instantly but Ichigo keeps a wary eye on them, not trusting that they won’t grab her while she’s distracted. As such, the hit catches her off guard and she goes tumbling. She’s on her feet the moment she reorients herself, rounding on Tenjirō.

“What the hell was that for?” She shouts.

“You’re healed. If ya weren’t, that blow woulda killed ya,” he answers simply. “You’re healed so you’ve done all you came here to do. Time to head on to the next palace.”

“Wait up! I’m goin’ with ya.”

“Renji!” Ichigo turns in surprise, seeing the man climb to his feet. “What are you talking about? You still–”

Tenjirō punches Renji in the gut but luckily the redhead was prepared; he doesn’t budge, even as water explodes around them from the force.

“You call that a punch?” He taunts, putting on a front, teeth bared into a smile even as his hands are shaking. “I barely felt that.”

Tenjirō stares him down for a moment more before he clicks his tongue and turns away. “If you can resist my punch then you’re fine. Get the fuck outta here!”

They don’t waste any time, Renji racing off with the twins trailing. The dumbass doesn’t have any clothes, never mind not knowing where to go. Ichigo shakes her head at him as she dresses back in her uniform noting that, even if it is still a mess, someone went through the trouble of cleaning it. She smiles at the thought and joins Renji.

It’s not until she sees the mallet that she realizes they’ve been directed to another platform and she doesn’t have time to warn Renji before they’re both sent flying.

“Is this really the only way to travel around here?” Ichigo yells out, reminded once more just how nuts these lunatics are.

If she survives this experience intact, she’s going to start reconsidering her life choices.


	9. The Gaton and Hōō Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out what to call this chapter was a little challenging so meh. Also, I know there are going to be some translation problems but I didn't realize there could be so many different variations. I have four sources and each seems to have a different translation so I'm kinda mixing and mashing a bit here. Anyway, please enjoy.

Ichigo is a little better prepared this time but Renji... isn’t.

He latches onto her, screaming as they’re flying/falling to the next palace. They wrestle back and forth and argue until Ichigo finally kicks him away.

“We’re going to crash!” Renji yells, trying to grab her back.

“Tuck and roll!” Ichigo yells back.

“You can’t tuck and roll from this height!”

“Sure, just do a controlled fall and go from there,” Ichigo snaps. “Or maybe try using your reiatsu to make footholds like you normally would so you can land safely!"

Renji blinks. “Oh, right.”

Ichigo rolls her eyes and he dives for her again, the two wrestling until the ground is entirely too close. They manage to recover in time, setting down with barely a blip.

“You almost made us crash, you idiot!” Renji scowls at her.

Ichigo narrows her eyes, “Who’s the idiot who forgot he ca–”

“I didn’t forget anything!” He snaps, face starting to darken.

“Sure, and that’s why you were screaming like a little girl!”

“You’re the one who was screaming like a girl!”

Ichigo gives him a flat look, holding her hands up to cup her breasts.

Renji stares at her blankly for a moment before his face suddenly lights up and he quickly slaps her hands down, “You damn–”

They’re so focused on arguing that they don’t realize they have company until Kirio bumps into them, nearly sending them both over the edge.

“Welcome!” She greets boisterously. “I’m glad you made it, Ichigo-chan, Renji-chan! Welcome to my Gaton Palace! You’re my precious guests now!”

They’re hanging onto the ledge by their fingertips, holding tight.

Ichigo glances down and immediately wishes she hadn’t. “Why does everyone have to be so over the top in this place?”

“A-are they all morons here?” Renji frets, scrambling for better purchase.

“Oh my,” Kirio finally opens her eyes and notices them missing. She leans over to see them dangling and laughs. “What are you two doing there?”

She grabs them each by the back of their kosode, lifting them back up to solid ground. They collapse to their knees, staring after her as she sets off.

“They’re all idiots, aren’t they?” Renji whispers harshly.

Ichigo nods. “Maybe it’s an effect of living this high up?”

He gives her a look that says he thinks she’s an idiot too but she ignores it because that really was a weak excuse. They catch up with Kirio who directs them to sit and wait while she disappears through a doorway. In no time at all there’s a feast laid out before them and they stare at the expanse of food warily.

“What’s this?” Ichigo wonders aloud when Kirio disappears to apparently make even more food. “She did say we’re her guests but I thought she was just doing so out of common courtesy. I didn’t think she’d actually go this far...”

“You read my mind,” Renji agrees. “It all looks really good, too...”

She continues to eye the food warily. “There’s no such thing as a free meal.”

“Yea, there’s gotta be some strings attached,” he agrees.

“Probably gonna fill us up so they can train us extra hard.”

Kirio laughs, peering back into the room. “My my, being around Urahara Kisuke appears to have made you quite suspicious.”

“Certainly taught us to never let our guard down,” Ichigo snorts.

“Don’t be so worried! My Gaton Palace is the palace of food! My job is to fill your bellies and your job...”

“Here it comes,” Renji mutters.

“Is to fill your bellies!” Kirio finishes with a laugh. “Come now, eat as much as you like! I’m sure you’re _absolutely_ famished by now, right?”

As if on cue, both their stomachs let out horrific growls and cramp like they haven’t been fed in days. They exchange looks, still a little wary, but their stomachs sway them and at the first bite they’re hooked. Kirio laughs and leaves with the mention of desert but they’re too busy stuffing their faces to pay her any real mind.

By the time Ichigo surfaces they’ve cleared more than half the table. She takes it all in, her mind wondering to what the others might be doing down in Seireitei; wonders if Kenpachi and Kira are doing any better. If they weren’t brought up along with the others then they have to of been in better shape, right? The others are probably training and planning how to overcome the Quincy in the next battle. Her chewing slows and she drops her chopsticks as guilt starts pervading her mind.

“Done already?” Renji asks dubiously. “I could still go for more.”

“You’re kidding, right? Of course I could still go for more, idiot. I’m just taking a break.” Ichigo picks her chopsticks back up, poking idly at her food as she contemplates bringing it up. Shūhei’s told her before that keeping things to herself doesn’t help anything and Renji is her friend after all. “Hey, Renji? Is it really okay for us to be doing this? Everyone in Soul Society is preparing and training for the next battle and yet here we are, not a care in the world as we take baths and stuff our faces in the Soul Palace. How is any of this really going to make us stronger?”

“You’re a fuckin’ retard, aren’t you?”

Ichigo rounds on him at the flat comment but Renji simply waves her off.

“Think about it. We fought and got injured so we went to get healed in the hot springs. While we healed, we were bound to get hungry so when it happened, we ate. It all makes perfect sense and is actually pretty normal.” He explains it all plainly, standing to grab a few more food dishes. “Even if we were in any condition to do actual training, we’d have to take time off to rest and eat anyway. Regaining our health comes before the rigors of training.”

She stares at him, surprised at the depth of thought. “You know, sometimes you really have some pearls of wisdom.”

Renji, embarrassed by the backwards compliment, scowls at her. “Screw you! If you’ve caught your second wind then hurry up and stuff your face some more.”

“It’s just as Renji-chan says! Guess that Fukutaicho badge isn’t just for show then!” They hear Kirio laugh. “Looks like you know exactly where I’m coming from!”

They both turn to acknowledge her and the woman standing in the doorway may’ve sounded and even looks similar to Kirio, but she’s far... well, she’s smaller. The spoon she’d been wearing in her hair before is held over her shoulder like some weapon, purple hair tumbling past her shoulders and her haori looking like it’s about to slip free any minute.

Ichigo promptly chokes on her food while Renji spews his out at the sight. “Who the hell are you?”

“Ah, didn’t I tell you? I use up all of my reiatsu when cooking so I tend to slip down quite a bit once I’m done. To compensate, I need to bulk up in between feasts otherwise my body can’t endure it.” Kirio laughs boisterously, offering them a wink. “What we’re doing here is following the progression of things as you would do in any normal training. With the exception of this being done a scale worthy of the Spirit King, of course. Our ‘ceremonies’ are filled with the power of the Spirit King and the million years of history behind Soul Society. Compared to Seireitei, we’re on a completely different level; even for simple things like ‘treatment’ and ‘food’. So just shush and nurture your bodies here so that you don’t die like dogs in the next palace.”

“I knew there was a catch,” Ichigo sighs in defeat. “It really is just an excuse to train us extra hard.”

Kirio just smiles and wheels out a huge three-tier cake, “Now that we’ve come to an understanding, dig in to dessert!”

“Holy...” Renji stares at the cake in awe, drool already dripping. “They’re going to train us _really_ hard.”

Ichigo can’t help but agree but it’s still not enough to keep them from devouring the cake. If they do die, at least they’ll have had a splendid last meal. When they’ve finally eaten their fill Kirio shows them out and they both stare at the platform nonplussed.

“Ichigo-chan, Renji-chan, be careful,” she warns before they get on the platform. “I told you our way of doing things encompasses the complete history of Soul Society, right? All of the members of the Zero Division were people who once created something in Soul Society, who came to be acknowledged by the Spirit King as significant people who played a part in making that history.”

“What did you create?”

“My contribution was the Gikon, the artificial soul, and the means of inserting it into a body. Before I came along, the thought of making a Gikon was a foreign one. I built upon the idea of Gikon and created the Gikongan, the artificial soul pill,” she explains. “The core theory behind Gikon is to take the reiatsu from something other than yourself and inject it into a body, then turning that power into your own. You’ve just eaten food that was made according to that logic. Right now, your bodies are brimming with reiatsu on a level you’ve never fathomed. If you can feel even a tinge of that, then my job is done.”

They both pause, evaluating themselves, and now that she’s mentioned it there is something different about their reiatsu.

“Even so, proceed with caution. I don’t know what he will do in the next palace, he is quite unpredictable, but next is Nimaiya Ōetsu of the Phoenix Palace, the man who created the Zanpakuto.”

They’re not given time to assimilate the thought before they get sent flying. It goes a lot smoother this time and there’s an actual landing platform though there doesn’t seem to be anyone around. They look around but the place seems deserted until stadium lights flash on and blind them.

“WE HAVE TWO GUESTS! OUR HOME IS YOUR HOME!”

“My fuckin’ ear dreams,” Renji winces at the deafening volume and Ichigo cringes as they both clap their hands over their ears. “Seriously, what the hell is with the volume?”

“You’re holding your heads too high! In other words, your heads are so high!” Ichigo stares as the man in the puffer vest appears, continuing his over the top introduction. “I am the number one Zanpakuto creator, Nimaiya Oh-etsu! Shikuyoro, yoroshiku! Zanpakuto love it!”

The less said about the Galaxy Phoenix Palace the better. Ōetsu is even more energetic than Ichigo’s father and everything about him is as over the top as his entrance suggests. The palace and the harem residing in it fit him to perfection and if Mera hadn’t shown up when she did, Ichigo and Renji probably would’ve tried killing him.

When she leads them to the _actual_ Phoenix Palace, Ōetsu follows in a reluctant sulk. It’s nowhere near as grandiose or extravagant as the others, just a little shack on the edge of a cliff. The only thing denoting its importance is a sign hanging crookedly over the door, but it’s much more preferable.

“This is the real Phoenix Palace!” Mera states, giving Ōetsu a look reminiscent of one Hiyori often gives Hirako. “Master couldn’t accept the fact that he lived in this shithole so he built that gaudy eyesore to compensate. Now get in!”

Not wanting to upset the girl– she is entirely too much like Hiyori and Ichigo wouldn’t face the Visored without a Zanpakuto, no way was she facing Mera without one– they both jump to do as instructed, entering the little shack.

Which is apparently a damn pocket-dimension or something because the inside is a lot larger than that little shack and cliff combined; the moment they’re inside they both fall several feet and land in a tangled heap.

“Oi! A heads up woulda been nice!” Renji calls up indignantly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ōetsu waves him off. He looks down at them from the doorway, his animated persona gone. “Kurosaki-chan, Abarai-chan, have ya noticed that since your arrival you haven’t met a single Shinigami other than me?”

Ichigo stands straighter, remembering the room full of women back at the other palace.

Ōetsu smirks, knowing exactly what she’s thinking.

“All those dime pieces you saw back there were Zanpakuto. Oh, that is weird, weird that is. Ya can’t distinguish between a Zanpakuto and a Shinigami, even though ya’re the latter? That ain’t right.” He clicks his tongue in annoyance and raises his arms, the broken Zabimaru and Zangetsu in each hand. “It’s because you have no love for them that your Zanpakuto end up like this. You didn’t even notice until now, did you?”

They both go still, Renji stepping forward aggressively. “Bastard, when did you–”

He strikes the two swords together, the blades shattering, cutting Renji off and freezing them both in place.

“Zanpakuto that aren’t receiving any love break so easily don’t they?” He asks them, voice melodic and condescending. He tosses the pieces over his shoulder and nods his head at them. “The wrath of the Zanpakuto is _all_ around ya. If ya get out of that alive, I don’t mind reforging your Zanpakuto for ya, yo.”

It’s not until that moment that they become aware of the eyes watching them, surrounding them, growls and the sounds of heavy breathing filling the air that turns cold as anger becomes palpable around them.

“I’ll say it once more, I am the number one Zanpakuto creator!” He begins counting down from ten, the air shifting impatiently around them. “And down to three, it’s Nimaiya Oh-etsu! A blade crafted by me ain’t meant for no weaklings. Shikuyoro.”

“Something is getting restless,” Renji murmurs, eyes casting around. “And there are quite a few of them.”

Ichigo shifts, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness already. “Yea. What the hell are they?”

“No need to wet yourselves,” Ōetsu chuckles. “Check it, you should be quite familiar with them. They are the strongest Zanpakuto, who are capable of becoming absolutely anything. Asauchi.”

Like a damn gong has sounded, the creatures surrounding them jump into action. They charge at Ichigo and Renji who are quick to dodge and knock them back.

“Ya see, there are over six thousand members in the Gotei 13, all of whom are given an unnamed Zanpakuto upon first entering the Academy. All Shinigami must spend every waking moment with their Zanpakuto and as they progress in their training they slowly and methodically imprint the essence of their soul into their Asauchi. It is in this manner that they guide and mold ‘their own Zanpakuto’.” Ōetsu continues explaining, watching as they try to push the Asauchi back. “And the boss in charge of making those bad boys? You guessed it, the sexy bastard right here, Blade God Nimaiya Ōetsu, ya dig?”

“Yea, yea, I get it,” Ichigo growls, kicking one away and jumping back as a group charges at her. “So these guys are the physical manifestations of those Asauchi, right? But what does that have to do with these guys attacking us?”

“So close! Manifestations, so close, so close,” Ōetsu cheers, back to his exuberant self. “It’s actually somewhat different, but that’ll do for now. All you need to know is that they hate your guts right now.”

“They hate us?” Ichigo yelps. “Why?”

“’Cause of how you use your Zanpakuto. Know what I’m sayin’?” He sighs at her lack of understanding. “Ya don’t dig? It’s not that hard. How ya fight? How ya swing it? Whack, whack, whack! What’s whack? It’s all whack!” He rants, throwing his hands up in disgust. “Using them as a tool? Treating them as a subordinate? Relying on them like they ya buddy? As family? A friends? A senior? A junior? A pet? An acquaintance? A lover? Stop dicking around! Y’all fail to see it from their point of view, that’s what’s fundamentally different. Zanpakuto or Shinigami, time to decide who’s King, yo!”

The words resonate in Ichigo and she becomes caught up in them as she tries to fight the Asauchi. She didn’t think that she’s treated Zangetsu that bad. Ossan is who gives her the ability, the power, to protect her friends and family. He’s the one who has seen her through everything, where even her friends haven’t been. She doesn’t understand. To her, he wasn’t any of the things Ōetsu had said. Zangetsu may be her Zanpakuto but he isn’t her property; he isn’t some tool. He may guide her but she doesn’t view him as her superior. He’s more important to her than a simple acquaintance, he’s not a friend or family, he’s certainly not like a lover, and seeing him as her junior or subordinate or some pet would be degrading to them both.

Ossan is Ossan; he’s a part of her yet completely separate. There’s no way to define him and she’s never bothered trying because trying to fit him into a set category wouldn’t be possible. He’s her Zanpakuto, a piece of her soul. He’s hers and she’s his, it’s that simple. What the hell about that is so bad that he feels their bond is weak enough that he’d shatter?


End file.
